Miss BD
by CFLM angel
Summary: Suite de At first sight: "Il dit une phrase. Cette phrase que j'entends pour la première fois – mais non la dernière à mon malheur – prononcée par un potentiel membre de ma famille, résonne en moi tel un écho amplifié à chaque battement de cœur : - Vous avez les yeux de votre père. " ... Une belle histoire malgré un écart d'âge important!
1. Prologue

Voici la suite tant attendue (ou pas... :p ) de _At first sight_ avec les aventures de Véga!

Je ne crois pas que la lecture de mon autre fic soit obligatoire pour lire celle-ci mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal – elle n'est même pas longue en plus – et ça aidera à la compréhension de bon nombre de trucs! (Par ailleurs, j'ai rajouté d'infimes détails sur _At first sight_ pour aider à la cohérence.^^)

Pour cette fic, je n'ai aucun plan et aucune fin définie; j'entrevois seulement les fils de l'intrigue dans ma tête et ça va s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure que j'écris! Par contre, ce sera bref, genre une dizaine de chapitres max et mes chapitres seront relativement courts (±1500 mots) comme d'habitude pour ceux qui connaissent mon style d'écriture. Je ne sais trop quels délais de publication j'aurai : je suis en pleine session universitaire là. :s (J'essaierai que ce soit rapide néanmoins; j'avais pondu les dix chapitres de _At first sight_ en deux mois!)

Et, bon, pour le rôle de Véga; je vois Megan Fox! (La photo en cover vient de l'avant-première du film Jennifer's body en 2009.)

DISCLAIMER : le monde potterien ne m'appartient pas, il est la création de JK Rowling, mais le reste oui!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Prologue**

POV Véga :

J'ouvre la porte sur l'allée fleurie, ensoleillée de cette journée de Juillet.

- « Maman, je vais au village! » que je lui crie en sortant.

Je n'ai aucune idée si elle m'a entendue. Probablement pas : ma mère vit dans son monde, sa bulle, dans laquelle je n'ai jamais pu entrer.

En fait, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça – je me rappelle de tous nos moments complices, on était assez proche et je n'avais qu'elle, mon père étant décédé à un âge tendre – complètement déconnectée de la réalité, c'est ce qu'elle est maintenant, et j'ai tout tenté pour la ramener. Ou pour me glisser dans sa vision. En vain. Depuis ce jour d'été il y a cinq ans, où elle a éclaté en sanglot en lisant le journal, plus rien ne l'atteint.

Et quand je dis rien, c'est rien. Elle est juste vide. Elle fait tous ses gestes quotidiens avec automatisme, sans être réellement là, sans âme. Elle m'a répondu « ça ira » ce jour de crise, mais elle s'est clairement trompée dans son temps de verbe…

Et ça fait vachement peur… Enfin, ça me faisait vachement peur. Maintenant, je suis juste nostalgique de ma vie d'avant – celle avant l'été de mes 17 ans, celle avant que je perde ma mère sans la perdre corporellement, celle avant que je devienne une orpheline non-officielle – et j'ai une curieuse envie de pleurer chaque fois qu'elle se perd dans mes yeux. Ce qui arrive quasiment tout le temps.

J'ai essayé de comprendre. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a rien dit; aussi bien adresser ses questions à un mur. Je pense qu'elle n'a même pas eu _conscience_ de mes questions. J'en ai conclu qu'elle a dû connaître ce « Sirius Black » – le journal mentionnait sa mort – dans sa vie passée d'où son état de choc. Et elle avait dû le rencontrer à Poudlard; elle me parlait souvent de cette école quand j'étais jeune en ne tarissant pas d'éloge.

D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais voulu que j'y étudie. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons et, dans ma jeunesse, je croyais que c'était pour que je sois plus près d'elle – on habite un petit cottage à Genève – mais depuis ses larmes, son dernier signe d'émotion, je doute un peu sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Bref, après avoir profité du chaud soleil quelques minutes – et médité sur l'état de ma mère – je transplane dans la rue principale de notre petit village sorcier. J'y suis née et mon père y est mort. Mon père que le clan de gitans de ma mère n'aimait pas, la forçant à se séparer d'eux; elle était trop fière pour retourner les voir en tant que mère monoparentale ensuite! Et mon père n'avait pas de famille. Sa version. De laquelle j'ai extrapolé des masses par la suite faute de détails!

J'entre bientôt dans le petit café où j'ai un emploi temporaire de serveuse. Ce que je veux, c'est un emploi qui touche de près ou de loin la métamorphose – ma grosse passion – j'attends juste ma chance, une opportunité de carrière. En attendant, il faut bien vivre! Et c'est cool; j'aime bien mon petit travail ici et être en contact avec les gens m'est agréable.

- « Salut Jim! Salut Adam! » lancé-je aux clients habituels, déjà attablés au bar.

- « Salut poulette! Tu es en beauté aujourd'hui! » me dit Adam tandis que je passe derrière le comptoir et mets mon petit tablier.

- « Parce que d'habitude non? » dis-je au vieux retraité avec un clin d'œil.

- « Chaque jour tu embellis, c'tout! » me sourit-il.

- « Hey, Véga, tu as vu la petite annonce dans la gazette? Il cherche un professeur en métamorphose à Poudlard l'an prochain! » me lance Jim par-dessus son exemplaire.

La voilà. C'est ma chance.

[…]

J'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice Minerva McGonagall dans une heure.

Suite à l'annonce de Jim, j'avais postulé au poste enseignant sans délais et obtenu un entretien d'embauche dans le courant de la semaine.

Je transplane dans le petit village de Pré-au-Lard. Je flâne dans les rues relativement calmes et quinze minutes avant mon rendez-vous, je me dirige vers le château. En arrivant devant le portail, je suis statufiée par la majesté des lieux. Je sais que des travaux de restauration y ont été appliqués à la fin de la guerre trois ans auparavant, mais je ne peux dire quelle partie a été rénovée tellement l'homogénéité est parfaite : tout y est magnifique! Même l'herbe l'entourant semble plus verte.

Interrompant ma stupeur admirative, une femme à la chevelure grisonnante s'avance vers la grille.

- « Miss Djuric? » me demande-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

- « Oui! Madame…? » réponds-je en souriant.

- « McGonagall. Nous sommes en plein été, il y a peu de personnel pour accueillir les visiteurs » me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte grillagée.

- « Sûrement! Vous en avez de la chance de vivre dans ce château durant toute l'année, je ne m'en lasserais pas! » dis-je admirative pour entretenir la conversation pendant qu'elle remet les sortilèges de protection en place.

Je vois la directrice me regarder bizarrement tandis que nous nous se dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Mmm. J'aurais cru qu'une nomade ne saurait apprécier le fait de rester toujours au même endroit. Oui, j'ai connu votre mère Francesca; elle était dans ma maison » me dit-elle répondant à ma question muette.

- « Ma mère et moi sommes sédentaires maintenant, elle a rompu tout lien avec son clan de gitans! D'ailleurs, j'ai fait tout mon cursus à la même école, à Beauxbâtons! »

On entre à l'intérieur. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux éblouis de voguer d'un détail à l'autre.

- « Je vois. Vous connaissez un peu Poudlard? »

- « Ma mère m'en a souvent parlé et j'ai lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard_! » réponds-je, un peu fière de moi.

- « Vous connaissez donc le fonctionnement de l'école, le principe des maisons et tout? »

- « Il me semble! J'imaginais… L'intérieur est seulement tellement plus… plus… » dis-je sans mot.

- « Je sais » me dit-elle avec un sourire de fierté. « Mistigris »

La gargouille devant laquelle elle dit ce mot s'écarte et révèle un escalier en colimaçon. Nous y montons et arrivons dans une pièce circulaire remplie d'objets hétéroclites.

- « Bien, bien! Alors, le professeur de métamorphose des trois dernières années vient de démissionner. Le poste vous intéresse? »

Bien que je sache la question rhétorique, je rétorque un « oui » flamboyant.

- « J'ai apporté avec moi tous mes relevés de notes du ministère ainsi que ma déclaration de forme animagus! »

Son sourire s'agrandit :

- « Vous vous transformez en quoi? »

- « En malamut! »

- « … »

- « Un chien! »

- « Bien sûr, bien sûr! »

- « J'ai également en ma possession des lettres de recommandations de mes différents professeurs/patrons de stage prouvant mes compétences en métamorphose – »

- « Vous… Tu as le poste » me coupe-t-elle.

- « Pardon?! »

- « Oh, il va de soi que la fille de Francesca et Sirius soit plus que compétente dans cette matière! J'étais seulement curieuse en recevant votre hibou, je l'avoue, mais là je suis complètement sous le charme! »

- « … »

- « Vous ne saviez pas? » pâlit McGonagall en voyant mon visage se décomposer « vous lui ressemblez tellement… » ajoute-t-elle.

Je suis… statufiée; j'en ai perdu la largesse de mon vocabulaire. Je n'arrive pas à entrevoir tout ce que cette révélation m'apprend. Je… je… Sirius Black est… mon père? Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête…

- « … Oui, Phineas, il s'agit bien de votre arrière-arrière petite-fille » entends-je la directrice dire d'une voix douce.

Je me tourne et je vois qu'elle s'adressait au portrait d'un vieux sorcier à l'air altier, et plutôt mesquin, vêtu de vert. En ce moment, bien qu'il ne sourie pas, je vois une étincelle de joie dans son regard et, d'une voix ombrageuse, il me dit une phrase.

Cette phrase que j'entends pour la première fois – mais non la dernière à mon malheur – prononcée par un potentiel membre de ma famille, résonne en moi tel un écho amplifié à chaque battement de cœur :

- « Vous avez les yeux de votre père. »

* * *

**Voilà! Comment vous trouvez ce prologue?**

**Mon style d'écriture vous convient?**


	2. Il a les yeux de son père aussi!

Voici le premier chapitre; il est court, je place encore les bases de l'histoire!^^ J'avoue que j'écris cette fic pour développer ma capacité à bien rendre les caractères de mes personnages : j'espère réussir à vous vendre cette histoire!

Merci pour les 3 reviews encourageantes et de partager vos idées avec moi! Pour beaucoup, les dates ne sont pas claires; je me fais un point d'honneur à respecter ce qu'a écrit JK (mais ça se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs de calcul de ma part), donc pour moi : les Maraudeurs ont fini leur scolarité en 78, Véga est née en Mars 79, Harry est né en Juillet 80, Lily et James morts en Octobre 81, Sirius mort en Juin 96, bataille finale en Juin 98 et naissance de James Sirius en 2004 (Mai je décide, un gros taureau! :p )

Ma réponse à **Cissy **: merci, j'espère que ce petit chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Et je crois que J-S aura ses néo-maraudeurs! :D

DISCLAIMER : Le monde HP appartient à JK Rowling, il n'y a que Véga, Cesca et autres OC qui sont miens.

Enjoy! ;)

EDIT: je viens de relire l'épilogue et _mea culpa _pour les puristes, James Sirius a les yeux de sa mère!

* * *

**Il a les yeux de son père aussi!**

POV Véga :

Aujourd'hui c'est la 14e rentrée à laquelle j'assiste!

_Le temps passe vite quand même; plus on vieillit, plus on voudrait le retenir et plus il s'échappe évidemment. C'est un cercle vicieux._

Les élèves ne devraient pas tarder même. Chaque nouvelle année qui débute apporte son lot de stress, mais du bon stress à mon avis! J'ai toujours hâte aux rentrés scolaires – de pouvoir guider tous ces jeunes sorciers, de les équiper pour la vie – et cette année ne fait pas exception. Surtout après l'été merdique que je venais de passer : j'avais rompu avec mon copain des huit dernières années – accessoirement l'ancien professeur de potions et collègue, Barthélémy Schonn, qui a quitté son poste enseignant pour d'obscures raisons – et j'étais auprès de ma folle de mère. J'avais laissé notre appartement commun à Bart.

Nous sommes restés en excellent terme malgré la rupture, nous n'avions pas vraiment entretenu la flamme entre nous; il n'y avait juste plus de feu, de passion. N'empêche, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le célibat – j'ai eu trois longues relations seulement dans ma vie – on verra bien! J'aime beaucoup la stabilité qu'une relation amoureuse apporte, même si je suis une grande charmeuse au fond – j'ai ça dans le sang – je ne serai probablement pas célibataire longtemps. Surtout que je rêve du grand Amour. Avec un grand A. Celui qui se rencontre rarement et qui chamboule tout. Je sais qu'il m'attend! J'en ai toujours rêvé.

Et pour ma cohabitation avec ma mère… Moi-même je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi je garde contact avec elle, pourquoi je reviens dans « sa » maison à chacune de mes ruptures, pourquoi je lui paie une infirmière privée pendant l'année scolaire… Après ce qu'elle a fait à mon père. Elle reste ma mère tout de même, une partie de moi j'imagine… Je l'aime malgré ma rancune, malgré mon incompréhension, malgré tout.

Je n'ai jamais eu sa version de l'histoire menant à ma conception, mais seulement mentionner le nom « Sirius » devant elle la rend pathétique – je vous entends d'ici dire que je suis sans cœur; cette femme m'a volé une partie de ma vie, en la bâtissant sur des mensonges, et a traité mon père comme une sous-merde – et est une preuve de sa culpabilité, à mes yeux. Alors, ce n'est que justice qu'elle soit morte intérieurement.

Oui, je n'avais pas eu sa version, mais McGonagall m'avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, d'eux, et j'avais également pu parler avec des portraits. Celui de mon arrière-arrière grand-père pour son enfance chez les Black, d'Albus Dumbledore pour son rôle dans l'Ordre du Phénix et de la Grosse Dame pour son passé de maraudeur. J'avais fouillé – sans remord – la chambre de ma mère; j'y avais retrouvé des lettres, des photos et son cadeau. Sa rose éternelle, non-fanée, et le mot l'accompagnant. Petit à petit, j'avais ainsi reconstitué l'histoire et tout condamne ma mère. Mais j'aimerais encore croire que non… J'aimerais avoir sa version pour comprendre et pouvoir ne pas la juger aussi durement.

En dernier lieu, Minerva m'avait présenté le survivant. Le filleul de mon père.

J'aurais définitivement aimé mon père. Je regrette tellement de ne l'avoir pas connu d'où ma rage noire contre ma génitrice, mais on ne frappe pas sur quelqu'un déjà au tapis. C'est lâche. Je m'appelle juste Véga Black-Djuric maintenant! J'ai fait modifier mon certificat de naissance au ministère. Mon père ne pouvant plus me reconnaître, j'ai demandé à Andromeda – la seule Black encore en vie – de me fournir un échantillon sanguin que je puisse prouver mes prétentions au noble nom des Black.

Justement en parlant de l'élu, l'aîné de Harry, James Sirius, fait son entrée à Poudlard cette année.

Et j'espère qu'il sera dans MA maison! Oui, je suis la directrice de Gryffondors depuis deux ans. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais étant nommé d'après mon père, j'adore ce gosse déjà! Je ne serai teeeeeeellement pas objective avec lui et tant qu'à lui donner des points constamment, aussi bien que ce soit pour ma maison! C'est comme ça que je vois les choses.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre me fait prendre conscience que je dois me rendre à la Grande Salle, c'est bientôt l'arrivée des jeunes. Je sors donc de mes quartiers de professeur, attenant à ma salle de classe de métamorphose, et mes pas me mènent à la Grande Salle. Je longe les quatre longues tables vides – mais plus pour longtemps, à mon grand plaisir – et me dirige vers la table des professeurs où je m'installe à côté de Neville Londubat, le professeur de botanique, déjà attablé.

- « Salut Neville! Hâte à la répartition? » lui souris-je.

- « Tiens salut Véga! Et, oui, je visualise déjà le jeune Potter avec une cravate jaune » me dit-il pour me narguer.

Neville me connait très bien; il est un de mes meilleurs amis ici! Il sait que j'ai déjà un parti pris pour James Sirius et que je le veux dans ma maison ce môme.

- « Dans tes rêves Londubat! Il fera gagner MA maison à la coupe des quatre maisons » rétorqué-je avec un large sourire.

- « On va voir ma belle! Les élèves arrivent! »

- « C'est tout vu » dis-je, sûre de moi, en retournant le salut de certains de mes anciens étudiants qui arrivait.

- « Bon, à tantôt Véga, je dois aller accueillir les petits nouveaux à leur arrivée au Château. On parie combien qu'il y a eu des chutes dans l'eau cette année? » lance-t-il à la ronde.

- « 2 gallions, 2 chutes! » gage le vieux professeur Flitwick.

- « 5 gallions, aucune chute! » dis-je.

Et les autres paris fusent. Neville part jouer son rôle de sous-directeur après avoir consciencieusement tout noté. Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard guidant les tout-jeunes et je le repère immédiatement. Grâce à sa tignasse brune ébouriffée, la même que son père, il fait une tête de plus que ses petits camarades.

Minerva fait alors un petit discours et la répartition commence suite à la chanson de l'éternel choixpeau. Neville commence à appeler un à un les premières années pour qu'ils coiffent le chapeau qui répartit. Lorsqu'enfin il annonce le nom de James Sirius Potter, je retiens mon souffle.

…

Je m'inquiétais pour rien : à peine le choixpeau déposé sur sa tête qu'il s'écriait Gryffondor.

_« Ouiii, le kid est avec moi! En plus, il a les yeux de son père aussi! »_ pensé-je avant de tirer la langue à Neville.

Oui, c'est très mature de la part d'un professeur. En tout cas, Neville éclate de rire, même Minerva sourit!


	3. L'étoffe d'un maraudeur

Encore un court chapitre, et le prochain se présente comme tel aussi. :( Parce que, bon, l'année qui m'intéresse est la sixième de James Sirius! Je vais donc faire 3-4 chapitres avec des POV différents histoire de meubler l'avancement temporel (disons-le comme ça)!

Ainsi, ce chapitre-ci sera un POV James Sirius à 13 ans – juste après l'épilogue de HP7, relisez-le même – et le chapitre suivant, en cours d'écriture, sera un POV Francesca, la mère de Véga (ce POV sera mon défi personnel : écrire de façon vraisemblable le point de vue de quelqu'un n'ayant plus toute sa tête… Déjà écrire dans le style et le langage d'un kid de 13 ans était pas évident!)

Pour ma réponse à l'anonyme **Romy Swan **: salut! Et je sais très bien qui tu es, j'ai même lu ta fic sur le site de Mily! :) Et pour moi, Sirius a les yeux couleur métal-en-fusion, mais je ne pense pas que JK ait parlé de la couleur des yeux à Sirius! (Par contre, James Sirius a les yeux de sa mère, oupsssssssssss!) Et, je sais que les « James » font perdre des points… D'habitude xD

DISCLAIMER : Le monde HP appartient à JK Rowling, il n'y a que Véga, Cesca et autres OC qui sont miens.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**L'étoffe d'un Maraudeur**

POV James Sirius (J-S):

Je siffle entre mes deux doigts, parmi les autres acclamations bruyantes, suite à la répartition d'Al' – mon petit frère Albus pour les incultes – dans ma maison, chez les rouges et ors.

- « Tu vois Al', je te l'avais dit! » lui dis-je quand il se rapproche de la table des Gryffondors, tout sourire.

- « Tu m'as dit que j'irais à Serpentard! »

- « Tu imagines des trucs le mioche! » lui dis-je en le prenant par le cou et ébouriffant ses cheveux qu'il avait si bien coiffés, c't'injustice; il n'y a juste rien à faire avec les miens… Pas que je m'en plaigne!

- « Non! » me dit-il avec le sourire tout de même en se dégageant de ma prise.

- « Mais si! » lui dis-je, condescendant.

Il s'éloigne allant s'asseoir avec les autres premières années. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je capte le magnifique regard argenté de ma directrice de maison qui applaudit encore… Ce qui me fait penser que maman veut que j'aille transmettre _mes amitiés_ au professeur Londubat, ce que je ne peux évidemment pas faire, mais je peux transmettre celles imaginaires de papa au professeur Black-Djuric! Ils sont amis après tout…

- « Ah, je sens qu'on va encore s'asseoir au premier rang en métamorphose cette année » me dit d'un ton mélodramatique Chase, mon meilleur ami, en suivant mon regard.

- « T'abuses : on était au deuxième rang! »

Tyler. Mon deuxième meilleur ami : autant Chase est un bouffon – du roi? Merci, merci, vous ne devriez pas penser de telles choses! – que Tyler est un adepte de l'humour sarcastique. Ils me font marrer tous les deux! D'habitude.

- « Vous êtes cons les gars » leur dis-je en me tournant vers eux, légèrement rouge.

- « Ouais, laissez-le, vous la trouvez aussi belle que lui! » dit Ethan – le sage – le quatrième de notre chambrée, le plus introverti aussi.

- « J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était belle, mais à mettre dans les fesses! » rétorque Chase.

- « Et tout le monde sait que tu répètes ce que dit ton grand frère sans savoir ce que ça veut dire! »

Ethan et moi, on éclate de rire à cette réplique de Tyler tandis que Chase fait la moue.

- « Mais je sais – »

Soudain, la tablée se met à applaudir ce qui lui coupe la parole. Je regarde autour de moi… Ma cousine vient de nous rejoindre chez les lions, youpi : toute ma famille y est maintenant, à l'exception de Victoire qui est à Serdaigle!

- « Félicitation Rosie! Je m'attends à ce que tu plantes Malefoy maintenant, c'te serpent! » lui dis-je mi-blagueur quand elle passe près de moi pour aller s'installer à une place libre.

- « Pas toi aussi J-S! » me dit-elle en riant et en s'éloignant pour aller s'installer face à Al'.

J'y peux rien; c'est une déformation familiale!

McGo' entame alors son discours de bienvenu. Et regarde dans notre direction, à mes potes et moi, lorsqu'elle parle de l'interdiction de sortir passer le couvre-feu.

_Pffff, ben voyons!_

Sentant encore les yeux du professeur Black-Djuric sur moi, je la regarde à mon tour et souris innocemment. L'an passé, elle nous a attrapés tous les quatre alors qu'on voulait aller visiter les cuisines – oncle Ron m'en a tellement parlé – pour la première fois. On s'en est tiré avec un avertissement seulement! N'empêche, dorénavant, on utilise toujours ma cape d'invisibilité pour nos sorties; comme dit maman « il faut apprendre de ses erreurs »; je mets en application ses conseils, c'tout. Pour une fois que je l'écoute. Je vois ma prof préférée retenir son rire en voyant mon faciès angélique et…

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais mangeons!_

Je remplis mon assiette de ragoût à ras-bord aussitôt que la nourriture apparaît sur la table et Chase fait de même tandis que Tyler et Ethan jette leur dévolu sur les côtes-levés. En plus, le festin est à volonté; j'en reprends! Hey, je suis en pleine poussée de croissance, moi, ne me regardez pas comme ça!

- « À vous regarder manger, je suis dégouttée! » nous lance justement une fille d'un an plus vieille, de quatrième année donc.

- « Personne ne t'as demandé de nous regarder » lui répond Tyler pince-sans-rire.

_Tcheck mec!_

Après le repas, nous montons à la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans nous presser et en discutant avec plusieurs. Dont le présent capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les sélections de cette année auront lieu la semaine prochaine; je veux me présenter au poste vacant de poursuiveur. J'ai quasiment su voler avant de savoir marcher, il est évident que j'aurai ma place dans l'équipe, n'est-ce pas? Puis, après une heure environ, nous montons à notre nouveau dortoir.

- « Hey, les mecs! J'ai oublié de vous parler du cadeau que mon père m'a fait cet été pour ma sagesse! » dis-je avec entrain.

- « Quoi? » dis Chase avec curiosité, voulant savoir ce que le célèbre Harry Potter a donné à son fils de 13 ans.

- « Sagesse est un grand mot qui signifie « cape d'invisibilité » maintenant! » ricane Tyler.

Je sors alors un parchemin vierge avec un sourire amusé :

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »

* * *

**Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? :D**


	4. Le ciel est gris

Un autre chapitre très court – pas taper, pas taper – qui se passe à la fin de la quatrième année de J-S, j'ai fait mon possible pour incarner une Cesca éteinte…! Et le cœur de l'intrigue s'en vient!

Sinon, je suis un peu déçu que ma fic soit en « followed » et « favorite » de personne, mais comme je viens d'être mise en « author favorite » et « author alert » par des gens encore je râlerai pas trop. En fait, pas du tout! *.* Ça me fait super chaud au cœur; un petit coin de soleil intérieur!

Arya, j'te pardonne… presque! :p

Réponse à mon anonyme, **Romy Swan **: Ah, oui, c'est pas cool hein? Pas de « happy ending » pour _At first sight_, mais la vie à Sirius est un drame en soi... JK a été méchante avec lui. :( Par contre, je vais probablement m'essayer à la fin heureuse dans _Miss BD_, soit ici!

DISCLAIMER : Le monde HP appartient à JK Rowling, il n'y a que Véga, Cesca et autres OC qui sont miens.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Le ciel est gris…**

POV Cesca :

Je regarde par la fenêtre, rien en particulier. C'est une belle journée. Le ciel est gris. Le ciel est plus foncé que les yeux à Sirius, lesquels sont une coulée d'argent liquide. Ils sont chauds. Sauf dans les mauvaises journées où ils tournent à l'orageux. De beaux yeux. Sa file a ses yeux, Véga qu'elle s'appelle. J'entends vaguement une voix :

- « Je vais faire le ménage de votre chambre madame Djuric, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, criez mon nom » me dit une femme vers qui je me tourne lentement.

- « … »

- « Et quel est votre nom? » m'enquis-je.

- « Mireille… » me répond-elle d'une voix douce.

Je hoche la tête : ce nom me dit quelque chose.

- « … je travaille pour vous depuis bientôt 18 ans » rajoute-elle, tout aussi doucement.

- « Où est Véga? » demandé-je encore.

- « Encore à Poudlard, l'année scolaire prend fin demain seulement! Elle sera de retour dans la soirée de demain. »

_Poudlard… Poudlard… La fille de Sirius va à Poudlard?! Oh, il ne faut pas, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore la reconnaîtra et le dira à Sirius. Je revois ses yeux foncés lors de notre dernière « rencontre ». Je l'ai aperçu de loin trois mois après que je l'aie laissé, quand j'ai su être enceinte : il était avec une autre fille. _

_Si Sirius sait pour Véga, il me la reprendra! Et elle a ses yeux. Même s'il ne m'aime plus, je vois ses yeux tous les matins; je peux me dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

Je me lève pour aller chercher une plume et un parchemin pour écrire immédiatement à madame Maxime et organiser le transfert de MA fille à Beauxbâtons. J'entre dans ma chambre, fébrile. La femme de tantôt – j'ai oublié son nom – range des vêtements dans mon garde-robe. J'atteins mon petit secrétaire et me glisse sur la chaise. Et là…

Je le vois. L'article du journal. Bien en évidence sur le bureau. Celui annonçant la mort de mon amour. De mes rêves. Toute énergie me quitte. Je suis vide..?

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le ciel est gris. J'aime le gris. Les yeux à Sirius sont gris. Il y a du brouillard aussi.

[…]

POV Mireille :

Je la vois lire l'article, comme je vois l'unique larme rouler. Elle se tourne vers le ciel et retrouve son apathie usuelle.

Personnellement, j'assiste à des scènes de ce genre en moyenne une fois par mois depuis que mademoiselle Black-Djuric m'a engagé pour prendre soin de sa mère. Et ça me fend le cœur chaque fois. De voir comment l'amour peut tuer.

Sans le vouloir, je connais les grandes lignes de l'histoire de madame Francesca – je fais le rangement de sa maison depuis plus de dix-sept ans – et je peux la comprendre. D'avoir voulu garder son bébé pour elle, sans le dire à un homme qui l'avait visiblement effacé. La faille dans la logique – sa logique – est là. Comment peut-on croire, ou douter, que l'artisan d'une rose éternelle parfaitement éclose, qui « fleurira tant que son amour vivra », nous a rayée de sa vie..? Question qui restera, sans doute, sans réponse.

Elle doit seulement « vivre » avec les regrets de l'avoir perdu sans qu'il ait su l'existence de sa fille. C'est dur.

Toutefois, je comprends aussi mademoiselle Black-Djuric d'en vouloir à sa mère, mais je ne porte pas de jugement. Je sais juste que mon employeuse est la gentillesse incarnée et prend des nouvelles régulièrement de sa mère lorsqu'elle est à Poudlard. Peut-être que madame Francesca aurait dû se battre pour son amour, mais qui suis-je pour la juger sur une situation dont je ne connais pas tous les tenants? Bref…

- « Véga revient demain madame Djuric, c'est bien non? » lui dis-je avec un enthousiasme forcé pour la faire parler, réagir : ça marche parfois.

- « Le ciel est gris. Ce sera une belle journée » me répond-elle d'une voix atone.

Ah. D'accord.


	5. Une journée comme les autres

Aucune review? Bon, ok. En même temps, je ne peux pas vous blâmer : faire un POV Neville me bloquait toute inspiration moi-même. :s Dès la minute où j'ai songé à faire de ce chapitre un POV J-S, les idées se sont bousculées dans ma tête et les mots déboulées…

Donc dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de me glisser à l'âge ingrat de 15 ans. Cet âge entre assurance et l'influence des amis chez un mec - enfin, je crois, je suis une fille hein? - en essayant tout de même de rester parodique et dans mon style!

Fin du blabla, bonne lecture! ;)

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, Chase, Tyler et Ethan sont à moi.

* * *

**Une journée comme les autres**

POV Neville :

- « Mr. Potter, veuillez immédiatement arrêter de ricaner! Sinon, je vous enlèverai des points » dis-je avec plus ou moins de conviction face à ma classe de 4e année composée de jeunes Gryffondors et de jeunes Poufsouffles.

C'est l'anniversaire à Véga, j'aimerais éviter d'enlever des points à son chouchou aujourd'hui si possible…

- « Mais monsieur, c'est trop drôle, j'avais dit à Chase de manipuler avec douceur son _Mimbulus mimbletonia _pour ne pas déclencher son mécanisme de défense comme il est écrit dans le livre! » me dit-il d'un ton sérieux. « Il ne m'écoute jamais » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire narquois pour son ami.

- « Oh! Et votre ami est recouvert de quoi? »

Eh bien oui, j'entrevois maintenant la possibilité de lui accorder des points! Puis, son ton inhabituellement sérieux me donne à penser qu'il sait très bien que c'est l'anniversaire de sa directrice de maison; il ne veut pas la décevoir aujourd'hui spécialement. On travaille du même côté alors, mettons ça à profit!

- « D'empestine monsieur! »

_Bon garçon!_

- « Bien! 5 points pour Gryffondor. M. Chadwick, allez vous rincer à l'arrière de la classe, devant le lavabo, avec un _aguamenti_; quand l'empestine sèche cela cause des démangeaisons! »

- « Ça sent le vécu » marmonne tout bas, en riant, un autre des amis de James.

Pas assez bas toutefois puisque je l'entends.

- « Tout à fait M. Liles! » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

[…]

POV J-S :

Une fois le cours de botanique finit, je me rends avec les gars à la Grande Salle : c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Ils s'assoient à la table de Gryffondor tandis que je continue vers la table des professeurs :

- « Je dois dire deux mots au professeur Black-Djuric » leur dis-je pour toute explication.

Et Chase de siffler comme un débile, comme on pourrait le faire après le passage d'une belle meuf. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Arrivé à la table des professeurs, je m'adresse directement à mon fantasme – pas si secret que ça – des cinq dernières années, celle qui m'a fait bander la première fois, celle qui est – avant tout malheureusement – seulement mon prof :

- « Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler seul à seule quinze minutes avant votre, notre, cours de métamorphose? »

_N'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs, bande de pervers! Si j'avais des intentions sexuelles, je prévoirais plus que quinze minutes… _

Ce qui m'amène un petit sourire en coin. Avant que je me rappelle que Chase m'avait dit que les puceaux venaient vite…

_Ce sera à corriger!_

Ahem… Ce qui peut me passer comme conneries par la tête en deux secondes, c'est ahurissant. J'ai une petite voix hyperactive!

Enfin, c'est seulement que mon père m'a écrit et envoyé un cadeau, ce matin, qu'il réservait au professeur Black-Djuric pour ses quarante ans; je sers seulement de messagers. Je suis plus chaleureux qu'un hibou selon ses dires : j'hésite à prendre ça comme un compliment.

- « Bien sûr M. Potter! » me dit-elle avec un air intrigué.

- « Cool! Et bon appétit! » lui souris-je avant de retourner à ma table.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à Miss BD? » me demande Chase alors que je m'installe à ses côtés.

- « Miss BD? »

- « Mademoiselle Black-Djuric, le prof avec lequel on se fait tous un roman-feuilleton, une véritable bande-dessinée! En couleur même. Des sous-vêtements rouges qu'elle porte! Et des bulles de paroles… »

- « Je t'ai déjà dit Chase que t'étais con? » lui dis-je amusé.

- « Pas aujourd'hui! »

- « Une first time today alors! Bref, je dois la voir avant le cours de méta pour lui donner le cadeau de mon père » répliqué-je en riant.

- « Dire qu'elle a quarante ans, elle ne fait grave pas son âge! » nous dit Ethan.

- « Trop vrai! » dis-je en me servant une part de pizza qui trône sur la table.

- « Quand on se donne à une femme d'expérience… » chantonne Chase avec une voix – sensé être – sensuelle. (1)

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde? » lâche Tyler, écœuré, en même temps que sa pointe.

- « Le vieux succès d'un chanteur moldu que ma mère aime bien! C'est de circonstance. »

- « T'es con Chase! » lui redis-je en riant.

Et on finit de manger en déconnant tout autant. Je quitte la tablée, en avance, pour me rendre à la salle de classe de métamorphose :

- « À tantôt les mecs! » dis-je à mes potes en les quittant.

J'arrive devant la porte close de la salle et, comme j'ai vu mon professeur quitter sa table il y a peu, je me doute qu'elle y est. Je frappe à la porte doucement.

- « Entrez! » entends-je clairement.

- « Bonjour professeur! » lui souris-je en entrant et refermant la porte derrière moi. « Je voulais vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire et vous remettre le cadeau que mon père vous a fait! Je fais du meilleur travail qu'un hiboux à ce qu'il parait » enchaîné-je avec le sourire toujours, en sortant de mon sac le cadeau de mon père, de la grosseur d'une boîte à soulier.

Elle rit légèrement. Adorable. Je lui tends le cadeau accompagné d'une petite carte.

- « Merci! Mais je t'en en prie appelle-moi Véga en privé! J'ai beau être plus vieille que ta mère… »

_Oh, t'inquiètes; je pense pas à toi de la même manière que je pense à ma mère!_

- « … j'aimerais avoir une relation plus amicale avec le fils de Harry! Pour ma part, je t'appellerai James Sirius » finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Appelle-moi comme tu veux, en autant que tu le fasses!_

- « D'accord Véga! » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je la regarde lire sa carte d'anniversaire. Un doux sourire communicatif se forme sur ses lèvres pleines, il devient vite ému et ses superbes yeux se remplissent d'eau à la fin de sa lecture.

Il me vient, comme ça, des envies de tuer mon père.

Elle se décide alors à ouvrir son cadeau : c'est la vieille moto volante qui appartient, appartenait maintenant, à mon père – qu'il a miniaturisé – et que grand-père Weasley aimait bien bricoler. Elle avait appartenu à… Oh, je vois!

- « Ton père est tellement gentil… Le seul cadeau tangible que ma mère ait fait à mon père! Merci! » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et embrassant mes joues plus qu'embrasées.

- « D-de rien… M-m-mais je n'y suis pour rien! » bégayé-je.

_Je bégaie? Moi? J'en suis le premier stupéfait!_

- « Je sais, mais tu transmettras le message mon beau hibou? »

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre.

Je vais alors m'assoir dans le fond de la classe, pour une fois, complètement halluciné… et excité. Je dois être tellement rouge! Et une belle bosse déforme mon pantalon.

Je suis rejoint par mes amis aussitôt la porte ouverte par… Miss BD. J'ai eu le temps de me calmer. Un peu.

- « Et puis? » me demande Chase.

- « Elle me trouve beau! » lui réponds-je en lui montrant toute mes dents.

* * *

(1): chanson _Quand on se donne_ de Francis Martin.

**Verdict?**

**Au prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent! :p**


	6. Fermer la porte? Ça se défend!

Bon, bon, le chapitre est prêt! Comme promis l'action commence! :D

Pour J-S, je pense à Ashton Kutcher, jeune, avec sa gueule d'éternel adolescent et les yeux verts : www . myentertainmentworld . ca/site/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/ashton-kutcher- 6 . jpg (sans les espaces^^)

Et, je remercie mon ami Oli de m'avoir lu pour me conforter sur la vraisemblance de mes POV masculin (et corrigé, tu es un amour!). J'étais pliée de rire à ses com' plein de sagesses! xD Il m'a dit notamment : « Je pense que garçon ou fille qui craque pour un prof, le fonctionnement serait relativement similaire si on voulait faire du rentre-dedans. Faire des clins d'œil à un prof, ça se fait pas. Sauf si on veut *crac crac boom boom*! »

loll

Je suis trop fan de cette expression! xD

Ma réponse à mon anonyme, **Romy Swan : **j'écris par plaisir et James Sirius n'a jamais été très bien défini, alors, je m'amuse! :p Je suis super dure avec Cesca, je sais! xD

Fin du blabla, bonne lecture! ;)

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, Chase, Tyler et Ethan sont à moi.

* * *

**Fermer la porte..? Ça se défend!**

POV Véga :

_Journée de merde!_

Cette exclamation, je la pousse intérieurement alors que je viens de me couper le doigt avec un parchemin que je viens de corriger le tachant d'une goutte de sang. Je sors ma baguette, nettoie d'un coup le devoir et suce mon doigt.

Il y a des journées où on devrait rester au lit. Aujourd'hui en est une pour moi. Pour bien commencer, j'avais éteint mon réveil ce matin et m'étais recouchée pour cinq minutes… Je m'étais réveillée une heure plus tard grâce à Neville qui s'inquiétait ne me voyant pas venir petit-déjeuner. Justement ce qu'on reproche souvent aux étudiants, la honte!

Résultat : j'avais été en retard toute la journée. En retard pour mon premier cours du jour surtout. Retard que je n'avais pas été en mesure de combler; je suis loin d'être productive aujourd'hui. De plus, tout ce que je prends, je l'échappe : mon verre de jus de citrouille renversé ce midi ou ma précieuse baguette qui a roulé sous un bureau en plein cours avec mes étudiants de 2e année en sont des exemples. J'ai aussi perdu une de mes boucles d'oreille fétiches et tout les _accio_ que j'ai lancés pour la retrouver ne fonctionnent pas. J'ai même réussi à boucher une toilette magique, ne me demandez pas comment…

_Heureusement, les vacances de Noël s'en viennent!_

En effet, on était le 13 décembre et dans huit jours le Poudlard Express ramènerait les élèves chez eux pour deux semaines. Je passerais mes vacances de Noël chez ma mère – comme je paie sa maison, je pourrais aussi bien dire « chez moi » mais bon – étant toujours célibataire. J'étais, par contre, invitée par les Potter pour leur réception du nouvel an au square Grimmaurd.

La première fois que j'étais allée dans cette demeure, j'étais restée des minutes à fixer l'arbre généalogique des Black. Sur lequel je n'apparaissais pas, bien sûr, mais je trouvais – et trouve toujours d'ailleurs – mes origines fascinantes quand même… Si seulement ma mère pouvait m'en parler.

Bref… Je jette un regard à ma montre. Je suis en retard au diner. Bien sûr. Avec un soupir, je me lève, sors de mon bureau et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Une fois rendue, je me faufile jusqu'à la table des professeurs – en manquant de me prendre les pieds dans un truc imaginaire et de m'étaler devant tous les élèves – et me pose aux côtés de Neville.

Je soupire longuement, ce qui fait rire Neville.

- « Cette journée de poisse est bientôt finie » soupiré-je.

- « Les vendredi 13 ne te portent pas chance? Ben voyons! Tu n'as pas rencontré de chat noir encore? » me nargue mon ami.

- « Vas-y, fous-toi de ma tronche, je rirai quand viendra ton tour! » répliqué-je un peu vexé.

Je suis à prendre avec des pincettes ce soir. Ce qui fait rire Neville encore plus.

- « N'empêche, ce sera joli lors de ta ronde de surveillance ce soir » me dit-il, narquois.

- « M'en parle pas! Pourquoi on doit les faire déjà? » grommelé-je.

- « Les vacances approchent et le comportement des étudiants se relâche toujours en cette période. Minerva veut s'assurer de garder au sein de l'école un minimum de discipline, malgré la période festive qui arrive! Et, console-toi, mon tour de garde est de 11h à 1h du matin, c'est encore pire que le tien! » me répète-t-il pour la quinzième fois, au moins.

- « Ouais… »

Et le repas se poursuit dans cette ambiance ronchonne avec, pour seuls dommages collatéraux, une nappe tachée de vin – j'aime la magie qui fait disparaître mon dégât en un mouvement de baguette – et un brûlement de langue. Je quitte la table vers 20h30 histoire d'être à l'heure pour ma ronde de 21h : sait-on jamais, je trouverai peut-être le moyen d'être en retard.

_Il faut que j'arrête avec l'ironie moi!_

Ma première heure de surveillance se déroule bien, sans incident notable.

Ma mauvaise guigne n'est pas un fait notable.

Vers 10h, j'ai repéré deux étudiants se hâtant de rejoindre leur salle commune pour le couvre-feu et j'y ai escorté ces Poufsouffles.

Encore trente minutes de surveillance et mon travail sera fini!

[…]

Alors que je passe dans un couloir de salle inutilisée à la fin de ma ronde, j'entends des voix. En me rapprochant de la source du bruit, je constate qu'il s'agit d'une voix féminine gémissant…

_Oh, bordel! On est dans une école; il y a des jeunes de onze ans ici!_

Je fais alors le maximum de bruits en marchant jusqu'à la porte de la salle incriminée, je siffle même, afin de les avertir de ma présence. Je suis un peu en colère, mais surtout ennuyée : surprendre ce couple en pleine action serait super gênant – surtout si je côtoie régulièrement ces étudiants – mais mieux vaut que ce soit moi qu'un autre professeur, je serai plus indulgente que certains. Ou pire, mieux vaut moi qu'un étudiant plus jeune en escapade nocturne! C'est ce que je me dis.

Peine perdue, les lamentations de la fille couvrent mes bruits de pas et mes sifflements.

_Non, mais je vous jure, l'assurdiato est enseigné en 5e!_

J'ouvre la porte en contrôlant ma colère…

… Et je fige. C'est lui.

C'est James Sirius. C'est mon élève préféré, dos à moi et nu comme un ver, que je vois donné des coups de rein. Mon cœur se serre étrangement. C'est plus que gênant en plus. Aucun des deux ne s'est aperçu de ma présence.

_Merlin, merlin… Je fais quoi? _capoté-je. _Je suis censée les arrêter, oui? Non? Si je les arrête, je dis quoi? Je fais quoi?_

_Merde, merde, merde!_

_Je dois surtout arrêter de regarder, bordel! Sinon, j'aurai des images malsaines imprimées sur la rétine! _pensé-je en une fraction de seconde.

La fille – 7e année, Serdaigle, sur ma liste noire que je viens d'inventer – que James Sirius pelotte a les yeux fermés; je peux reculer et fermer la porte. Ni vue, ni connue; ça se défend très bien comme position! Parce que si je fais savoir ma présence, mes relations avec le fils de Harry seront modifiées… Bien qu'elles le seront définitivement de mon côté, seulement, je donnerai l'illusion qu'il n'en est rien. Il ne doit pas savoir que j'ai vu. Parce que. Je serai juste plus sévère avec eux deux d'ici aux vacances et basta!

Je lance donc un _assurdiato _informulé sur la pièce et sors sans bruit en fermant la porte. Je m'affaisse tremblante contre le mur. Elle ne m'a pas vu : mon temps de réaction a été époustouflant! Maintenant, je suis vidée et ne plus entendre les preuves des prouesses sexuelles de mon « chouchou » est un soulagement.

_Très mature comme réaction pour un professeur, super responsable! Tu es supposée être une figure d'autorité!_

- « Oh, ta gueule petite voix! C'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose! » tenté-je de me justifier à voix haute.

_Merde, je dois partir, ils m'ont peut-être entendue…_

Je me métamorphose alors en animagus et utilise toute ma force et ma vitesse de chien de traîneaux pour m'éloigner. Courir me fait du bien.

[…]

Je passe mon week-end dans une sorte de brouillard. Je ne veux juste pas analyser les raisons de mon inaction lors de ma ronde, encore moins mes émotions suite à la vision que j'ai eue. Que, instinctivement, je n'ai pas fait mon travail mais protéger ma relation avec un étudiant… Même si celle-ci est juste amicale : encore heureux.

Quand Neville m'a annoncé samedi qu'il avait enlevé 20 points à ma maison la veille après avoir surpris James Sirius sortant d'une salle en galante compagnie lors de sa ronde, je n'ai eu aucune réaction.

Je vais juste courir dans le parc sous ma forme de chien. Souvent. Et… je fais des rêves torrides : je revois les muscles de son dos saillants sous l'effort, sa carrure de joueur de quidditch – qu'il ne tient vraisemblablement pas de Harry – ses fesses… Stop!

_Tu es en manque grave, fantasmer sur un élève; il a juste seize ans ma vieille : réveille!_

Je commence donc ce lundi de façon plutôt amorphe en m'accrochant désespérément au fait que j'entreprends ma dernière semaine de cours avant les fêtes. Pour éviter de songer que j'ai cours, ce matin, avec mes élèves de 6e année…

_Relaxe Véga, tu le regarderas dans les yeux et tout ira bien! Il a les yeux de Harry, ce sera comme de le regarder, lui._

Ainsi conditionnée mentalement, j'entame mon cours sur la métamorphose d'un petit objet en gros vertébré. Je suis aussi pleinement consciente que le sujet de mes rêves – ça fait vieille perverse pédophile – est au second rang.

Lorsqu'il s'approche de mon bureau, comme d'autres, pour venir chercher les petits trombones à métamorphoser – ou tenter de le faire – en zèbre, je n'ai de cesse de me répéter de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce que je fais. Je me perds donc dans une forêt verte et lui souris – enfin, je crois; ma petite voix a tort, en tout cas, ses yeux sont une touche plus foncée que ceux de Harry – il retourne ensuite à sa place. Il a enlevé sa robe de sorcier pour les travaux pratiques à venir, son pantalon lui fait un beau p'tit cul…

_Non! Putain, Véga : on ne reluque pas un étudiant! Plus haut les yeux! Tu te trouveras un homme pendant les vacances, c'est urgent. Tu ne sais même plus te tenir!_

Bordel, fermer une porte..? Ça se défend. Se déclarer malade un vendredi 13 et ne pas sortir de son lit, c'est encore mieux!

* * *

**Alors? Vos réactions, vous auriez fermé la porte? :p**

**Tu n'es pas morte encore Romy!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un POV J-S et – pour les pointilleux – le 13 décembre 2020 sera… un dimanche. xD**


	7. Crac crac boom boom? Tu crois?

Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, j'ai ralentis un peu mon rythme de publication sur : j'ai commencé à publier sur le blog d'une amie et j'y reçois de super conseils! Sachant que j'écris pour m'améliorer en écriture, leurs critiques sont grandement appréciées. ;)

Sinon, merci pour ta review, la seule, ma Kat! Tu me consoles! :D (Je croise les doigts encore!)

PS: j'ai fait de petits ajouts/correction aux chapitres précédents!

Fin du blabla, bonne lecture! ;)

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, Chase, Tyler et Ethan sont à moi.

* * *

**Crac crac boom boom..? Tu crois?**

POV J-S:

- « Tu es un méchant luckeux man! » s'exclame avec ferveur Chase, tout bas, alors que je reviens au bureau qu'on partage avec les trombones à métamorphoser.

J'hausse les sourcils. Si c'est pour mon coup de vendredi soir avec Catherine, j'aurais pu lui laisser ma place… Mais bon, pour une première fois, j'imagine que c'était bien! Je n'ai pas éjaculé au bout de deux minutes, c'est déjà ça et les cris de la Serdaigle me donne à croire que j'étais loin d'être nul… J'ai juste eu à imaginer que Véga était devant moi, à sa place!

Il ne faut pas croire que je n'ai aucun respect pour les filles! Cet été, ma mère m'avait fait tout un discours là-dessus et ça faisait du sens à mon avis : je suis le fils du survivant, je ne suis pas laid et je suis une vedette au quidditch. Les filles vont me courir forcément après et je dois faire attention selon elle : à moi et à leur cœur. Je ne dois pas ridiculiser un cœur amoureux. Je ne dois pas jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille. Je dois faire preuve de respect si une fille tombe pour moi et ainsi de suite. Mais, vendredi, cette 7e année m'a juste sauté dessus : elle n'est pas tombée… Désolé maman, elle avait de forts – et de meilleurs – arguments.

En plus, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller chercher ma cape ou la carte du maraudeur… Ça a coûté 20 points à Gryffondor. Fuck. Véga l'a sans doute su.

- « Pourquoi? » l'interrogé-je curieux.

- « Miss BD te mate le cul sale merdeux! » me lance-t-il envieux.

_Pour vrai?!_

Mon cou a fait un mouvement tellement rapide vers le côté pour la voir que je crois m'avoir étiré un nerf. Je vois juste qu'elle a détourné les yeux et que ses pommettes sont légèrement rosées. Bizarre… Mais bon, sa façon intense de me regarder dans les yeux tantôt – à la façon d'un petit chien sur le point de se noyer – l'était tout autant.

- « Vrai Chay'? » lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

- « J'te jure mec! Mais je t'ai toujours dit qu'une prof quand elle te demande de l'appeler par son prénom en privée, c'est qu'elle veut du crac crac boom boom! » me dit-il avec une mimique digne de son expression colorée.

- « Regarde l'expert qui parle! » rétorque Tyler s'immisçant dans notre conversation à voix basse.

Ethan et moi, on éclate de rire. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien que Miss BD veulent ça de moi; je jouerais à l'étalon n'importe quand pour elle…

_Respect pour la gente féminine…_ chantonne ma petite voix. Qui a étrangement la voix de ma mère. Et que je balaie d'un revers de main.

- « Crac crac boom boom? Tu crois? » dis-je sceptique.

Véga n'est pas comme ça pour moi. Elle est… inaccessible et, même si je rêve de lui faire l'amour, elle est justement un rêve. Parfaite. Belle, intelligente, intéressante. Inspirante! Au-dessus du commun des mortels, donc sans arrière-pensée.

- « Et je devrais faire quoi? » ajouté-je, voulant savoir le fond de sa pensée tout de même.

- « Exploite la brèche! Insiste » chuchote Chase avec un sourire carnassier.

- « Ne l'écoute pas J-S, je ne crois pas que le rentre-dedans fonctionnera avec le professeur Black-Djuric! D'ailleurs, je crois que rien ne fonctionnera entre notre prof et toi, vous n'êtes pas du même monde, elle est l'autorité. Trop élevée pour toi! Mais, comment savoir : elles tombent toutes pour toi! Alors, agis seulement naturellement avec elle! » conclut Ethan alors qu'on rejoint l'enclos artificiel emménagé magiquement à l'arrière de la classe.

- « C'est pas cool ça! » se plaint Chase.

- « Ça, ça s'appelle être respectueux c'est tout » rétorque le sage Ethan.

Je réfléchis à ces paroles – encore le verbe tomber qui est utilisé, décidément… – pendant que nous attendons notre tour et j'entends Chase qui marmonne indistinctement un « tapette » je crois : je lui donne une claque derrière la tête dans le doute.

- « Aie » me dit Chase, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, devant moi dans la file, ce qui a l'avantage de le faire taire.

On fait la file puisque chaque élève ne peut métamorphoser son trombone en même temps sinon, nous serions envahis d'un troupeau de zèbres incontrôlables! Sans compter sur les étudiants qui ne maîtriseront pas le sort, comme l'an passé quand Crivey a métamorphosé son épingle en pélican au lieu du hérisson demandé…

_C'était beau! N'empêche avec Crivey, on pourrait se retrouver face à un crocodile ce coup-ci, faut faire gaffe!_

Avec le sourire maintenant – moqueur, mais le sourire quand même – je me remets à songer à mon problème principal. Agir normalement avec elle..? C'est-à-dire? Je dois la considérer comment? Comme une fille que je trouve de mon goût, comme une femme qui est mon professeur ou comme une amie de la famille qui m'est sympathique? Je ne sais trop… Je pourrais adopter une attitude mélangeant les trois envers elle, mon coup de cœur, ma Véga, mon étoile brillante… La femme de mes rêves.

Elle a cette position pour moi depuis la fin des vacances d'été où je ruais dans les brancards à l'idée de recommencer l'école. Je m'ennuyais ferme à la maison, une chance que j'avais eu un petit emploi. Et je l'avais vu; elle venait rendre visite à mon père, elle avait même diné avec nous. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour Véga, mais là… Chaque fois qu'elle me parlait, sa voix tintait délicieusement à mes oreilles. Comme du cristal brisant tout objet à sa proximité. Mon cœur, lui, se contentait de vivre comme un fou. Ironiquement, ma mère venait de me faire son discours sur le respect et de me conseiller de prendre garde aux cœurs des filles. Et le mien? Il pouvait aller danser la macarena pour un prof? Qui s'occupait de mes sentiments à moi..? La vie est décidément injuste!

Quand vient mon tour, je sors de ma rêverie, j'entre dans l'enclos fort de ma résolution : j'agirais avec elle tel que j'en avais convenu. Comme une fille, une femme, un prof et une amie à la fois.

- « Allez-y M. Potter! » me dit le professeur Black-Djuric.

Je me concentre sur le sort à produire. Je l'exécute et…

- « Parfait M. Potter! Suivant! »

Je n'ai même pas droit à l'habituel sourire ou même à un regard… Saleté! Et c'est comme ça jusqu'à mon départ pour les vacances de Noël.

_Whoaa! Comment elle m'évite, c'est pas cool, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ _Je dois au moins lui souhaiter joyeux Noël avant de partir. C'est un minimum!_

Justement, je la vois dans le hall d'entrée avant mon départ en calèche pour la gare. Je m'approche d'elle, tout sourire :

- « Joyeux Noël professeur! »

- « Joyeux Noël M. Potter! »

Et… elle fuit mon regard encore! Quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas normal.


	8. Cadeau de Noël!

De retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour? Nah, pas mon genre… :p

Mais j'ai fini ma session alors, je vais me concentrer plus sur cette fic! ;)

Merci Kat, Arya : sans vous, je dépérirais seule et sans review, snif snif. Et, tu seras contente Kat, ce chapitre est un peu plus long et je l'aime bien! :D

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture!

PS : j'ai encore apporté de petites corrections aux chapitres précédents! ;)

* * *

**Cadeau de Noël**

POV Véga :

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement intérieur alors que James Sirius s'éloigne.

Paradoxalement, je suis en colère contre moi. Cet étudiant, je le vois grandir depuis six ans et je suis une amie proche de sa famille; ça aurait été la moindre des choses que je lui accorde un regard, un sourire, en lui retournant ses vœux! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me déçois. Seulement, j'ai vraiment peur…

_Et madame est directrice de Gryffondor! Peuh!_

- « Tiens-toi tranquille Julian! » marmonné-je à ma petite voix, tellement active par les temps qui court qu'elle mérite un nom.

Oui, je me déçois aussi parce que j'ai peur. Peur de lui, peur de moi. Peur de sa proximité alors qu'il a réveillé des envies que je n'ai pas assouvie depuis quatre ans. Je dois ré-endormir ce besoin et, ensuite, je pourrai le côtoyer comme habituellement. Surtout que j'avais fermé les yeux – et la porte – ce soir-là pour que nos relations restent semblables ce qui était, pour l'instant, plutôt raté. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne. Je me suis toujours sentie étrangement proche de James Sirius… Il est le descendant direct du meilleur ami de mon père après tout; on a clairement des affinités, comme j'en ai avec son père d'ailleurs! Je veux que ça reste comme ça. Qu'il reste dans ma vie. Mais j'ai peur de ma réaction, de la réaction de mon corps face à lui.

Parce que, oui, j'étais en manque. Je pensais que « le démon du midi » ne touchait que les hommes… Cependant, j'étais la preuve vivante qu'à quarante et un ans, les hormones d'une femme peuvent encore monter au plafond. J'avais toujours été assez tactile, démonstrative, et j'avais trop négligé cet aspect durant mes années de célibat. Je devais donc assouvir ce besoin – de toucher et d'être touchée, de procurer du plaisir et, en même temps, d'être aimée, de me sentir encore belle sous le regard d'un homme – ce manque digne d'une femme pour me permettre de poursuivre mon travail d'enseignante sans fantasmer sur mes élèves! Pour garder le focus sur mon travail éducatif et empêcher mes pensées de voguer vers le physique avantageux d'un certain brun ébouriffé.

Par conséquent, la première chose que je ferai en rentrant chez ma mère sera de contacter mon amie Cassandre avec qui j'ai gardé contact depuis Beauxbâtons. On ira au bar où on se rend chaque année et je ferai une jeune dévergondée de moi!

Avec un sourire d'autodérision, je traverse le hall et me dirige vers mes appartements pour y faire ma valise.

[…]

- « Ton James Sirius, un Dieu du sexe? » me dit Cassandre, écroulée de rire sur la petite table du bar où on a nos habitudes deux jours après mon retour chez ma mère.

- « Y faut croire » grincé-je.

À entendre crier Catherine Powell, oui, sans aucun doute.

- « Han et tu ne t'es pas dit que tu devrais vérifier? » me lance mon amie avec un sourire narquois.

- « Si, et là est le problème! » réponds-je sincèrement en luttant contre le sourire qui me venait.

- « Aucun vice caché? » me demande Cassandre en riant toujours.

- « Il a juste seize ans, là n'est pas la question! » tenté-je de m'insurger.

La bonne humeur de Cassandre a toujours été contagieuse : il est impossible de s'emporter contre elle dans ce genre de situation. En tout cas, moi, je ne réussis pas. Je suis faible, je sais.

- « Là est toute la question au contraire : il est bien foutu et ça te fait réaliser des choses! »

_Elle est drôle, elle…_

- « Surtout que je suis en manque! Il est sous ma responsabilité Cass'! » m'écrié-je définitivement amusée.

- « Justement, tu pourrais lui montrer la vie à ce jeunot! » me dit-elle en pouffant « mais, sérieusement, ta réaction de femme est tout à fait normale! Voir ce genre de scène, avec un bel acteur qui ne t'as jamais laissé indifférente – si, si, essaie avec d'autre Véga! On se voit trois fois par année et je connais quand même la majorité de ses frasques! Sans compter que tes yeux pétillent comme jamais lorsque tu parles de lui – ça te donne des envies! En tant que mère, je serais vraiment choquée que tu touches mon petit Thomas mais, là, ton James Sirius a 16 ans… S'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, ce ne sera pas la fin du monde et il sera tout à fait conscient de ses actes, tu peux me croire! Tu ne l'abuseras pas! » rit-elle encore.

Elle n'a pas complètement tort, mais quand même…

- « Si, je suis son professeur, ce sera de l'abus de pouvoir! Et j'abuserai de la confiance de ses parents en moi. »

- « Je ne te dis pas de lui faire des avances non plus et de lui sauter dessus! Ni même d'initier quoi que ce soit. Je dis juste que s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, entre un homme et une femme qui se plaise ça arrive, et – »

- « Théoriquement, James Sirius n'est pas un homme! » la coupé-je.

- « Dans 4 mois, il le sera! Et, comme je disais avant que tu me coupes sauvagement la parole, ce ne sera pas la mer à boire si quelque chose arrivait entre vous. Il faut relativiser et arrêter de tout dramatiser ma vieille, il y a des choses pires que tomber pour son élève de seize ans dans la vie! Par exemple, ma belle-sœur vient d'apprendre qu'elle a le cancer du sein… C'est terrible ça pour une femme de se faire attaquer sur le symbole ultime de sa féminité! Sa vie est en jeu. Ça donne à réfléchir en tout cas et remet les choses en perspective! »

- « Ce n'est pas un cancer, c'est sûr, mais je ne tombe pas pour James Sirius! Je parle souvent de lui, oui, mais c'est mon élève préféré, c'est normal. Non..? »

- « Tu es en plein déni, c'est mignon, il te fait retomber en adolescence! Je vais te dire : si tu parles de lui, tu penses à lui. Et on dit : If you want to know where your heart is, look where your mind goes when it wanders » me nargue-t-elle. « Si ça se trouve un homme ici te le fera oublier le temps d'une nuit ton beau brun! »

Pffff!

- « Et j'aimerais bien être cet homme qui te fera tout oublier! » intervient un homme assis à la table d'à côté avec un ami « et désolé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter la fin de votre conversation. Je m'appelle Éric et mon ami Jonathan » me dit-il dans un éclat de dent blanche.

[…]

Je me réveille le lendemain et j'ai mal aux cheveux. Je me sens revenue une vingtaine d'année dans le passé. Bon… Je reprends lentement mes esprits, j'entends des ronflements dans la même pièce que moi : je ne suis pas seule. Deuxième constat : je suis nue sous la couverture. OK. J'entrouvre les yeux et cligne des paupières pour m'éclaircir la vue : je suis dans une chambre inconnue aussi.

Puis, les souvenirs affluent. Éric et moi dansant, Éric et moi transplanant, Éric et moi baisant. C'était bien, sans plus, j'avais satisfait mes envies et l'image de James Sirius était un peu plus loin…

_Me semble, ouais, pourquoi tu penses à lui debor?_

- « J'ai dit, ou pensé, un peu plus loin seulement… » me dis-je la voix rauque.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler toute seule : je ne veux pas finir entourée de chat comme une vieille sénile. Ce n'est pas un destin pour un animagus chien… Mais, quand même, les petites voix qui portent un nom sont impertinentes. Sur ces pensées intelligentes, je me lève doucement et sans bruit. Je me rhabille silencieusement en m'interrogeant sur le fait de laisser mes coordonnées à ce mec ou non. La procédure dicte quelle conduite pour les coups d'un soir? Je n'en sais trop rien… Je sors de la chambre.

Dans le salon, sur une petite table basse, j'avise une plume et un parchemin qui traîne et y inscris :

_« Merci!_

_Véga Black-Djuric »_

Un hibou saura me trouver. J'agis de plus en plus comme une jeune fille en mal d'amour et ça me fait rire. Je transplane chez ma mère.

[…]

J'atterris directement dans ma chambre et file prendre une douche. Je descends ensuite au rez-de-chaussée où je retrouve Mireille se préparant un thé, ma mère est assise sur le bord de la fenêtre dans un rocking-chair et est perdue dans ses pensées pour faire changement.

- « Pourrais-tu m'en préparer un également? » demandé-je à Mireille, « Bonjour maman! ».

- « Bien sûr mademoiselle Black-Djuric! » me répond Mireille.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à la convaincre de m'appeler Véga. Selon elle, ce serait irrespectueux; je suis son employeuse et les limites hiérarchiques devraient être bâties dans toutes relations pour ne pas être outrepassé. Si je pensais comme ça, je n'aurais pas demandé à James Sirius de m'appeler Véga…

_Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à lui hein?_

- « Qu'as-tu prévu ce soir Mireille? » lui demandé-je, changeant de sujet de pensée histoire de bien faire chier Julian et de l'ignorer.

On est la veille de Noël, elle a sans doute quelque chose!

- « Rien, ma fille et sa petite famille sont parties au Canada pour Noël et le jour de l'an! »

- « Ah, d'accord! On passe le réveillon ensemble alors? » lui souris-je.

- « Tout à fait! Vous voulez quelque chose à boire madame Djuric? »

- « Non » répond ma mère et « un hibou approche »

Je regarde par la fenêtre – elle a raison, elle a l'œil encore mine de rien – et je l'ouvre. Quelques instants plus tard, une petite chouette effraie vient se poser sur mon épaule et ulule doucement. J'ai toujours aimé cette chouette, c'est celle à James Sirius.

- « Bonjour Mélissandre, ma mignonne! Tu as un paquet pour moi? » lui demandé-je en apercevant le petit colis entre ses griffes et en la caressant dans le cou d'un doigt.

Elle me tend doucement sa patte en ululant encore. Je la défais de son précieux fardeau – une petite boîte accompagnée d'un court parchemin – et je lui sers de l'eau dans un petit bol. Puis, j'ouvre la lettre :

_ Joyeux Noël encore Véga!_

_PS : désolé si tu as cru l'avoir bel et bien perdue, je l'ai trouvée par terre, reconnue et elle m'a donné l'idée pour mon cadeau. J'y ai lancé un sort d'impassibilité ensuite! JSP _

Intriguée par son post-scriptum, j'ouvre le paquet. Sur un écrin de velours, j'y découvre ma boucle d'oreille fétiche, celle que j'ai « perdue » ce fameux vendredi 13. Accompagnée aussi d'un collier : la chaîne est fine, en argent, le pendentif est double et à chaque extrémité pend une goutte de cristal, comme une larme, sur le modèle exact de ma boucle retrouvée. Magnifique!

Je suis touchée, bluffée et… définitivement dans la merde aussi!

* * *

**Verdict?**

**Pour les visuels comme moi, une image dudit collier (sans les espaces): ** www . bijouxcarolineneron colliers-long-collier-inseparables-CAR103101250006 -fr-pr


	9. Jour de l'an chez les Potter

Merci Kat, Arya : vous êtes fidèles les filles! 3

Réponses à **Harry **: merci pour tes commentaires, c'est appréciée!

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

** Jour de l'an chez les Potter**

POV Véga :

Il ne peut juste pas m'avoir acheté ça. Il veut me faire fondre, c'est clair. J'ai une bouffée de colère. Il n'a pas le droit! C'est un coup bas. Si je me bats pour que notre relation reste platonique et amicale, il doit faire des efforts. Sinon mes propres efforts sont voués à l'échec. Je devrai me battre pour deux dans cette histoire.

Elle n'a juste aucun sens en plus. J'ai plus de deux fois son âge! C'est du gros « n'importe quoi ».

Je ne peux juste pas accepter ce cadeau aussi magnifique soit-il. Je ne peux non plus le lui retourner par hibou, ça manquerait de classe. Je lui rendrai en main propre lors de la réception du jour de l'an chez lui. Pour l'instant, je m'interroge : est-ce que je lui renouvelle mes souhaits de passer un bon Noël? Non, ce serait une mauvaise idée.

- « Hon, il est magnifique ce collier! Un collègue qui te fait la cour? » me demande Mireille alors que Mélissandre repart sans que je la retienne.

Si seulement…

- « Quelque chose comme ça… »

- « Il doit beaucoup vous aimer! » me dit encore Mireille.

- « … »

Putain.

Et là, je me sens coupable; une grosse vague de culpabilité. J'ai séduit un élève, un élève de seize ans : c'est de ma faute et j'essaie de trouver les erreurs qui m'y ont mené. Mes erreurs.

Cette histoire va me faire virer folle parce que jusqu'à voilà deux secondes je lui en voulais et, là, je m'en veux! Je me mets à sa place. Et, c'est une chose de se battre contre soi, contre ses envies, mais c'en est une autre de se battre contre quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas blesser. S'il a vraiment des sentiments pour moi, je dois être ferme en le repoussant. Pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté possible entre nous. Mais je ne dois pas être trop rude non plus; un cœur adolescent, c'est plus fragile qu'un cœur adulte, homme ou femme.

_Je te suis dans ton raisonnement!_

- « Oh, je te remercie Julian… » dis-je sarcastiquement.

- « Il s'appelle Julian » constate ma mère. « Il a un nom de fille » dit-elle d'un ton morne.

… Non, il s'appelle James SIRIUS maman. Mais je n'oserai jamais te le dire.

[…]

Le soir du 31, je finis de me préparer avant de transplaner chez les Potter. Je suis bien habillée, maquillée, coiffée quoique ma mise soit plutôt sévère. Je ne dois absolument pas encourager ses élans. Pour corriger ma faute, quelle qu'elle soit. Je glisse son cadeau dans mon sac à main avant de partir.

J'arrive sur le porche du 12, square Grimmaurd et sonne à la porte. Ginny me répond.

- « Tiens, salut Véga! Merci d'être venue! » me dit-elle en me faisant entrer et me donnant la bise.

- « Merci de l'invitation surtout! Il y a des gens déjà arrivés? » lui souris-je.

- « Oui, ils sont tous au salon, mais laisse-moi te débarrasser de ton manteau et de ton sac »

- « Volontiers, mais je garderai mon sac » réponds-je lui tendant mon manteau, puis, me dirigeant vers le salon.

Je passe devant le portrait de ma grand-mère qu'ils ont réussi à rendre muet, je ne sais comment, voilà deux ans.

- « Véga! » s'écrit Harry en me voyant.

- « Harry! » que je lui réponds, le serrant dans mes bras.

Puis, je salue les trois autres invités déjà là et…

- « Bonjour professeur! »

Merlin de merde! Je rougis.

- « Bonjour James Sirius! »

Puis, il se rapproche. Je me tends, il me fait la bise et il s'éloigne. Sérieux, comment une adulte de quarante et un ans sonnant comme moi peut se faire aussi peu confiance? C'est un peu effrayant!

Je pense que c'est dû au fait que je ne veux pas gaffer et décevoir les gens. Décevoir leur attente. Je déteste ça. J'ai toujours été trop critique avec moi-même et j'avais tendance à me dévaloriser, mais rien de catastrophique… Du moins, je le croyais jusqu'à maintenant.

Profitant du fait que personne ne regarde, je glisse la main dans mon sac et en sors son cadeau que j'ai miniaturisé et qui a la taille d'un cure-dent maintenant. Je plonge dans ses yeux.

- « Je te retourne ton cadeau. Je ne peux l'accepter » lui dis-je à voix basse.

Direct, ferme, en le regardant : c'est parfait. Mais tant de déception dans ses beaux yeux… C'est submergeant. Je cille.

- « Pourquoi? Tu ne l'aimes pas? »

- « Oui… Enfin, non, il est superbe mais là n'est pas la question! »

- « Et quelle est la question? » me demande-t-il surpris.

Seigneur, il n'a pas tort… Théoriquement, je n'ai formulé aucune question!

_Hahahaha! Comment il t'a bouché!_

- « Humm… C'est un cadeau beaucoup trop dispendieux, je ne peux accepter. Pourquoi me l'as-tu acheté? »

Pathétique… Je suis pathétique. C'est trop intime, surtout, alors pourquoi il a fallu que je parle d'argent?

_En bon français, on dirait que tu as manqué de couilles!_

- « Pourquoi pas? Je peux me le permettre, j'ai travaillé à la boutique de quidditch l'été dernier, et dois-je te rappeler que mon père t'a donné un cadeau encore plus coûteux pour ton quarantième anniversaire? Entre amis, on se fait des cadeaux, non? »

Il a vraiment l'air perplexe. Est-ce que j'ai sur-interprété son cadeau? Il faut dire que c'est vraiment touchant qu'il ait dépensé une partie de ses économies pour moi. Qu'il ait pensé à m'offrir un truc aussi beau, mais…

_Mais tu as peur : son père, tu n'as pas le goût de te le taper!_

- « Ça suffit Julian! »

Fuck!

- « Julian? » me fixe-t-il ahuris.

- « Aaah… C'est… C'est – »

- « C'est quoi ces messes basses? » nous sourit Harry en arrivant.

- « … »

- « Elle me menaçait des pires atrocités si je ne lui ramenais pas la coupe de quidditch sur son bureau cette année! » lance James Sirius en riant.

Je souris faiblement à Harry.

- « Je suis d'accord avec toutes les tortures que tu lui feras subir Véga! » nous dit Harry en repartant vers de nouveaux arrivants.

- « … »

- « De rien! » me dit James Sirius avec un sourire franc, lui.

C'est à mon tour de le regarder perplexe; il agit avec tant de naturel, de décontraction. Il a l'air de se foutre complètement que son père sache qu'il m'a acheté un cadeau, inapproprié selon moi. Tout semble simple pour lui. Il a juste eu l'air au-dessus de moi tantôt et ça me fait me sentir tellement petite à ses côtés, et ses 1m90 n'y sont pour rien. Il semble se moquer éperdument de l'opinion des autres et ça m'impressionne. Moi, je suis déjà hyper critique envers moi – la preuve? Julian – alors les opinions négatives des autres, je les supporte mal.

- « Comment tu fais..? » lui soufflé-je.

- « Pour? » me demande-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Je me rends compte juste à temps, avant que la question ne franchisse mes lèvres, que je m'en allais interroger un jeune de seize ans sur sa vision des choses… Sur l'audace qu'il a, sur la confiance qu'il dégage. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ces derniers temps? Comme si j'avais des choses sur la vie à apprendre de la part d'un adolescent avec quasiment aucune expérience…

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il me redemande :

- « Alors qui est Julian? »

Aller... Le ridicule ne tue pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit.

- « … Ma petite voix intérieure! »

Il y a un instant de silence après ma réponse comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, puis, il éclate de rire attirant toute l'attention sur nous. Je veux mourir. Mais, en même temps, moi-même je me trouve ridicule; je peux vraiment le blâmer?

- « Hey le jeune! C'est de la gueule de ton professeur dont tu te marres, de celle qui corrige tes copies. À ta place, j'y penserais par deux fois! » m'exclamé-je, faussement indignée.

- « Tu n'oserais pas? » me dit-il l'air horrifié.

J'y croirais presque si je ne voyais les étincelles de gaîté dans ses yeux. Je ne peux que le fixer et mes lèvres se fendent d'un sourire :

- « Que tu crois mon beau! » lui murmuré-je en lui glissant son cadeau dans les mains.

Et je le quitte, me dirigeant vers Ginny et une autre femme en pleine discussion.

[…]

Après une longue conversation ennuyeuse avec un collègue de Harry, je me fraie un chemin vers le buffet. On est une trentaine de convives et les pièces sont assez bondées. Soudain, j'entends tout le monde entamer le décompte. Je rebrousse donc chemin et me redirige vers le salon.

- « … 4… 3… »

Je me fais happer par un groupe de gens tout joyeux et bien bourrés.

- « … 2 »

Un homme me prend par le cou.

- « … 1 : bonne année ma jolie! »

Et il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Je passe ainsi de bras en bras, mais je me prête au jeu avec joie… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive face à face avec mon fruit défendu.

Je le regarde : il me regarde et mes yeux dérivent vers sa bouche. Il s'approche, s'approche... embrasse ma joue et me souffle à l'oreille :

- « Bonne année Véga! » et en me glissant quelque chose dans la main, « je ne saurais quoi en faire; tu es bien plus belle que moi »

Et il me plante là.


	10. Réalisation

Merci Arya pour ta review! Le peu que j'en reçois chaque fois me méduse : peut-être ai-je une trop haute opinion de ma fic, mais quand je vois des fics pas très réussie en recevoir des centaines, c'est pas plaisant! Comme vous la lisez en grand nombre, elle doit plaire alors j'interprète comme je veux : si je n'ai aucun retour sur mon chapitre, c'est qu'il plait aux lecteurs, rien ne cloche!

Merci aussi à Svetlana pour son ajout en favoris! :D

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Le chapitre qui suit, je l'aime d'amour. Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Réalisation**

POV Véga :

Je suis encore en train d'envisager mon avenir de plante en pot – avec la puissance intellectuelle concurrençant celle d'un géranium, j'en suis sûre – lorsque Harry me retrouve et me souhaite une bonne année 2021.

- « Bonne année à toi aussi mon vieux » lui dis-je en émergeant enfin et le serrant dans mes bras.

Je glisse un œil vers mes mains, dans son dos : James Sirius m'a redonné son cadeau. Merde. Je ne PEUX pas l'accepter. Pour lui c'est un jeu, mais pour moi c'est une question de principes. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû le traiter de beau en premier lieu. C'était de ma faute. Pour une femme qui ne devait pas encourager ses élans, je m'étais plantée moi-même assurément!

- « Vieille toi-même! » me sourit-il me faisant revenir au présent.

- « Mais je suis jeune de cœur, moi! » ris-je.

Je pars ensuite à la recherche de Ginny, la trouve et lui souhaite le meilleur pour la nouvelle année. Je croise aussi Albus et Lily auxquels je fais les mêmes souhaits, mais James Sirius reste juste introuvable.

Je fais quoi? Garder ce collier, c'est accepter un lien dépassant le stade de l'amitié – à mes yeux en tout cas, aux siens, c'est secondaire – entre mon élève et moi. Dans ma tête, c'est un non-sens.

_Va le déposer dans sa chambre au pire, son cadeau!_

Pas bête. Mais s'il y est, je fais quoi? Je fais dur; j'ai prouvé tantôt que face à lui, je perds mes moyens. Je deviens pire qu'une adolescente bafouilleuse. Je pourrais le laisser sur la table en quittant…

_Et risquer que Harry ou Ginny le trouve? Comment tu es trop peureuse. Lui, il est peut-être jeune, mais il est un vrai Gryffondor!_

Julian sait – comment mon moi intérieur ne le saurait pas – que c'est la chose à me dire pour me convaincre : mon père était un vrai Gryffondor. Pas ma mère. Je veux ressembler à mon père pas à ma mère…

_On est seulement ce que l'on peut, on est rarement ce que l'on croit. (1)_

J'encaisse la remarque difficilement. C'est comme si mon subconscient me disait que je ne pouvais qu'être comme ma mère. Mais si je ne veux pas? Ma volonté entre en ligne de compte, n'est-ce pas?

Présentement, je me sens mentalement plus jeune que James Sirius. La femme a quarante et un ans et se cherche comme jamais, elle se remet en question. Elle veut tellement agir comme son père l'aurait fait en recherchant son approbation quasi divine. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de prendre des décisions par elle-même. Mais est-ce si grave? Non me dis-je en grimpant discrètement à l'étage, si j'ai un modèle de vie – quel qu'il soit – tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit bon. Qu'il vaille la peine que je me donne à vouloir le suivre. Mon âge – mental ou physique – importe peu pour ça ou pour m'interroger sur moi-même. C'est comme pour la religion, il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir la foi, pour croire.

J'arrive devant la porte close de la chambre de James Sirius marquée de son nom. Je respire profondément et je cogne pour être sûre que la pièce est bien vide. Mais la porte s'ouvre sur lui et je fais face à mon enfer personnel encore. Je croise ses yeux qui viennent de s'allumer de l'intérieur; une flamme semble les habiter.

- « James Sirius… Je… Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter ton cadeau… » lui dis-je en catastrophe le sortant de mon sac et le lançant sur son lit.

Je ne peux soutenir sa vue, je craque, encore. Je baisse la tête. Je l'entends se rapprocher et il me prend doucement par le menton, le lève avec deux doigts :

- « Véga, regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle? »

Mon expression doit vraiment faire peur. N'empêche, il me semble ne faire que ça, le regarder. Je pourrais dire avec justesse la couleur du grain de sa peau ou la nuance exacte de celle de ses yeux. D'autant plus qu'ils se rapprochent… Mes propres yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que nos nez se touchent. Je ne sais même pas qui a amorcé le mouvement vers l'autre, c'est peut-être moi – il m'attire, c'est irrépressible – mais…

- « Je ne peux pas… » dis-je d'une voix faible.

Une larme coule. Il doit me trouver pathétique.

- « Véga! » s'écrie-t-il voyant sûrement la goutte salée qui se fraie un chemin sur ma joue et tout dans sa voix témoignent de sa panique. De son âge.

Et une deuxième larme roule. Mes genoux flanchent.

- « Véga, Véga, mon étoile, arrête de pleurer » me dit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras et se laissant lui-même tomber sur les genoux. « Je vais le garder le collier, mais arrête de pleurer! »

Il me berce dans ses bras. J'y suis bien : je pleure encore plus. C'est le déluge.

Il ne comprend pas : le collier n'a rien à voir. Je l'aime c'est tout; ça vient de me frapper. Pourquoi? Comment? Depuis quand? Ça m'échappe. Mais j'ai pleuré. Pour lui. C'est fort. On peut pleurer par amour, pas comme quand on se fait laisser mais comme quand on aime et que le sentiment éprouvé est une impossibilité. Parce que ma tête ne sera jamais d'accord.

Cassandre avait raison à propos de mes sentiments. Elle me connait trop. J'ai besoin de la voir. D'entendre ses conseils avisés.

Je sèche mes pleurs, refoulant ceux qui me restent à verser, et quitte les bras de James Sirius à contrecœur.

- « Merci, ça va mieux. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Je suis gênée aussi : j'ai trouvé réconfort dans les bras d'un de mes élèves et c'est un de mes problèmes. La source du problème devrais-je dire : je suis incapable de me dire que j'ai trouvé réconfort dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- « Quand tu veux Véga! »

Il est gêné lui aussi, je le vois dans sa posture, dans ses gestes. Et, sa réponse me donne envie de pleurer encore, je dois partir.

- « Et, bonne nouvelle année, je te souhaite le meilleur pour 2021! Je vais y aller maintenant, on se revoit au Château à la rentrée » lui dis-je en lui lançant un dernier regard avant de le quitter.

Je redescends rapidement au rez-de-chaussée après avoir effacé mes traces de larmes d'un coup de baguette. Je vais trouver les Potter et prends congé. Mon excuse officielle : je ne me sens pas bien. C'est la vérité en fin de compte.

J'en connais une qui recevra une petite visite sous peu me dis-je en transplanant.

[…]

POV JS :

Véga vient de partir et, nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je n'ai rien compris.

J'étais dans ma chambre où j'essayais de faire taire mon regret. Mon regret de ne pas avoir goûté ses lèvres. Probablement, ma seule chance à vie. Et je l'avais perdu. Elle était là, plus que consentante, et j'avais préféré jouer. Ma mère disait qu'avec les regrets, on avait souvent une chance de se reprendre, il fallait la saisir à ce moment-là. Comme elle avait fait lors de son histoire avec mon père. Je méditais donc là-dessus. Puis, Véga avait cogné.

Elle m'avait remis le maudit collier, parce qu'elle ne « pouvait » pas. Qu'elle ait utilisé le verbe pouvoir un bon nombre de fois ce soir a une signification? D'ailleurs, elle semblait bouleversée, son visage était si triste. Et j'avais manqué ma deuxième chance. Mais la voir pleurer à cause de moi – je n'en suis pas sûr – m'a juste donné le goût d'aller me pendre. Parce que c'est à cause de moi, hein?

C'était si naturel de la prendre dans mes bras ensuite. De consoler Véga, la femme et non le prof, dans mes bras. Je voudrais le faire toujours. Être celui qui en a le droit. Mais je me contenterai, pour l'instant, de ne plus la faire pleurer.

Je devrais me faire une note à moi-même : ne plus faire pleurer la femme que j'aime, surtout si elle est mon prof et corrige mes copies d'examen.

* * *

(1) : paroles tirées de la chanson _La vie est si fragile_ de Luc de La Rochelière

**Une petite review?**


	11. Retour au Château

Voilà le petit dernier!

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Retour au Château…**

POV Véga :

J'avais envoyé un hibou à Cassandre dès mon levé le lendemain matin et je dois la voir tantôt. Aujourd'hui, on est jeudi le 2 janvier et, d'urgence, elle avait trouvé un trou dans son horaire impossible pour la vieille pathétique que je suis. Je l'avais à peine suppliée…

Quand arrive l'heure, je transplane dans la ruelle non loin de sa maison en pleine petite bourgade lyonnaise. J'emprunte la jolie allée de sa maison de ville et sonne à la porte.

- « Entre Véga! » me crie-t-elle depuis l'intérieur.

Heureusement qu'on est en temps de paix. J'entre et enlève bottes et manteau dans le vestibule avant de la rejoindre à l'arrière de la maison d'où provenait sans doute sa voix. Elle est en train d'attendre le rot de son Thomas en le tapotant doucement dans le dos alors qu'il est appuyé sur son épaule.

- « Le temps qu'il digère, ensuite, il dormira un peu et je serai toute à toi! »

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, je la regarde. Elle m'impressionne cette éternelle célibataire plutôt volage qui avait décidé de se caser il y a trois ans. Elle avait trouvé le bon m'avait-elle écrit et elle avait eu son petit garçon trois mois auparavant. À quarante ans, elle avait troqué son téléphone portable contre des biberons, ses mini-jupes/talons aiguilles contre des vêtements confortables et, à voir son épanouissement, ça en valait la peine. Elle resplendissait. Il y avait juste à la voir coucher son fils et le regarder dormir avec une telle tendresse, une telle vénération dans le regard : cette douceur lui allait bien. Sa métamorphose laissait sur le cul…

- « Bon, je t'écoute ma belle angoissée! Je vais sérieusement songer à me recycler en psychomagie après mon congé de maternité » blague-t-elle, m'interrompant dans mes pensées et sortant de la chambre du bébé après avoir mis des sortilèges d'alertes de toutes sortes autour du berceau.

- « … »

Je la suis.

- « … Je l'aime » finis-je par dire en m'asseyant sur le divan dans leur salon.

Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- « Je sais. »

Directe elle aussi, mais c'est Cassandre. Je n'en attendais pas moins.

- « Mais c'est juste impossible… » commencé-je désespérée avant de lui raconter mon réveillon.

- « Je commencerai par te faire une alerte au monologue! Mais bon, quelqu'un doit s'y mettre et te botter les fesses! »

« Véga, Véga; tu as trouvé ce que certains passent leur vie à chercher. Surtout, ce que, toi, tu as toujours cherché. Je te connais depuis tes onze ans, tu as toujours attendu ton prince charmant. Là où on était, avec les filles, dévergondées, tu étais raisonnable et croyais aux contes de fée. Même quand tu es allée enterrer ta jeunesse à Poudlard, tu y croyais encore. Et tu y croyais à chaque nouvelle relation. Là, ça te tombe dessus. L'Amour. Tu l'as rencontré dans un Château en plus. Pourquoi est-ce si impossible à tes yeux maintenant que ça t'arrive? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Parce que ton prince a vingt-cinq ans de moins que toi? Ça s'est déjà vu et ça se verra encore, tu sais? Et, des histoires qui durent. Tu te rappelles de Laetitia, la bouffonne de notre promo? J'ai gardé contact avec elle et, depuis ses vingt-trois ans, elle est en couple avec un mec de vingt-deux ans de plus qu'elle. C'est un moldu et il s'est même fait dévasectomiser pour elle : ils ont deux enfants maintenant et vivent heureux. C'est ce qu'on veut tous en ce bas monde. Être heureux. Ne laisse pas ta chance passer. Laisse-lui, laisse-toi, une chance » poursuit-elle, le ton toujours aussi doux.

« En plus, à cause de la célébrité de son père qui le place constamment sous les projecteurs, je pense que ton chéri est beaucoup plus mature que ses seize ans par certains cotés tandis que toi, à vivre avec des ados depuis ta vingtaine, tu as gardé le cœur jeune : tu ne l'as jamais vraiment usé. Votre différence d'âge est un problème dans ta tête surtout ma belle. »

« Parce qu'il est ton élève, tu dis votre histoire impossible? Parce qu'il n'a pas atteint sa majorité? Sérieux, tu te tortures pour quelques mois? … Moi, je crois que la base du problème, c'est que tu as peur! Peur de sa jeunesse, peur que ses sentiments à lui ne soit pas sérieux. Peur parce que tu voudrais contrôler ton amour pour lui et ce que les autres vont penser de toi » me dit-elle sincèrement puis elle rajoute en murmurant, plus pour elle-même : « Peur parce que tu ressembles à ta mère plus que tu ne le voudrais. »

- « Qu'est-ce que ma mère a à voir avec cette histoire Cass'? » lui demandé-je assez calmement, me surprenant moi-même.

- « Tout! J'ai toujours pensé, avec toutes tes confidences, qu'au fond ta mère avait été victime de sa propre insécurité. Qu'elle voulait paraître assurée et en contrôle alors que tout la dépassait. Même son amour pour ton père. Ça la tue maintenant. Et toi… Tu as tellement peur de lui ressembler que tu reproduis exactement le même schéma qu'elle, que tu n'écoute pas ce que ton cœur te crie. »

- « Tu crois? » soufflé-je.

Je réfléchis. Tout ce qu'elle me disait avait un accent de vérité. Ça sonnait juste à mes oreilles. Comme si, inconsciemment, j'en étais arrivée aux mêmes conclusions et que j'avais seulement besoin de les entendre. Julian ne s'était pas manifesté d'ailleurs.

- « Ce que je crois, c'est que vient un temps où tu ne peux plus laisser tes peurs gouverner ta vie. »

- « Et je fais quoi pour l'instant? »

- « _Statu quo_ : digère tes révélations, apprends tes sentiments et comprends les, observes les siens. Ce qui te prendra facilement quatre mois, après il sera majeur; un problème de moins! » me répond-t-elle.

Tout parait facile avec elle! Mais peut-être est-ce moi qui complique tout?

- « Tu feras une mère merveilleuse Cass'. »

Et je le pense vraiment. Son Thomas aura de la chance. Elle me sourit, sereine.

- « Merci ma cocotte! » me dit-elle, me serrant dans ses bras. « L'amour, c'est prendre des risques. Mais ça en vaut la peine Véga, ça en vaut tellement la peine si tu savais..! Je te conseille aussi de commencer à l'appeler James tout court, histoire de le détacher de l'image de ton père dans ta tête, ce sera moins malsain… »

[…]

Le dimanche, je suis de retour dans mes appartements de professeur à Poudlard. Les élèves reviennent en soirée pour le diner. … James revient en soirée.

Ça me fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, même en pensée. Mais Cassandre a raison : je dois mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et comprendre moi-même ce que je ressens. Isoler mes sentiments pour James et l'attachement que j'ai pour feu mon père en fait partie.

D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé mon travail d'analyse. Hors de question que je me jette à ses pieds sans être sûre de moi, de mes sentiments et des siens. Je regarde ma montre. En fait, le banquet est dans trente minutes et il est déjà arrivé.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Je me lève et vais ouvrir. C'est lui. Déjà. Mon cœur connait des dératés. Son sourire et son énergie sont contagieux…

- « Salut Véga! Je voulais savoir si ça allait toujours bien? »

Il est trop chou! La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu, je lui ai pleuré dessus et, là, il s'inquiète. Il était probablement tout décontenancé quand je l'ai laissé le 1er et il vient me voir aussitôt débarqué pour s'assurer de mon état… S'il savait que j'avais pleuré parce que je l'aimais!

- « Toujours James! » lui souris-je.

… « Quand tu es là » rajouté-je mentalement.


	12. Retour à la normale?

Voilà le petit dernier : je vais faire un feu, j'ai de la guimauve! :D

Merci, encore et toujours de ton soutien Kat!

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture, ce sera probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre! ;)

* * *

**Retour à la normale?**

POV Véga :

Je le regarde qui me regarde. Sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de temps qu'on perd à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, le sourire dans les yeux :

- « …Cool, c'est cool! … On se voit au diner tantôt! » et il tourne les talons, les mains dans les poches.

- « James! » que je m'écris alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Il se retourne vers moi.

- « Merci… De t'être inquiété! »

D'être là, de me faire sourire, de faire battre mon cœur, de me faire me sentir vivante, jeune, importante pour toi pourrais-je rajouter.

- « Toujours pour toi! » me lance-t-il en s'éloignant à reculons avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je donnerais cher pour voir le visage que j'arbore en ce moment. Je gagerais pour une expression mélangeant ahurissement, joie, espoir, surprise et envie. Envie parce que lui a osé rajouter verbalement le « pour toi » alors que moi, j'ai dû me contenter de penser sensiblement la même chose.

Il tourne alors dans un couloir et je le perds de vue. Je rentre dans mes appartements, ferme la porte et m'affaisse contre celle-ci. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'à terre. Je vais faire quoi si je ne suis même plus capable de le regarder sans me liquéfier, sans agir comme une jeune bécasse? Sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'identifier chaque fois une nouvelle raison à mon amour pour lui. Mon cerveau est en mode analyse, okay, mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'exiler pour le laisser travailler en paix! J'ai un travail à faire aussi, je suis professeur.

_Pour commencer, lève-toi et vas manger!_

- « Ah, Julian, t'es pas mort? »

_Non, désolée, mais je dois bien te ramener quand tu t'égares! Et, là, tu as besoin de manger. Une chose à la fois._

D'accord. Je ressors donc de mes appartements et me rends docilement à la Grande Salle.

[…]

Le retour à la normale a été plus facile que je ne m'y en attendais. Je dois juste ne pas m'attarder consciemment sur ma situation sentimentale désastreuse, laisser mon cerveau noter et analyser des faits sans y porter une attention inconsidérée : ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça en a l'air. Considérer étape par étape mes actions – vivre au jour le jour – et ne pas me stresser avec leurs conséquences à long terme est le plan de Julian, de mon moi : ça m'aide également.

Depuis un mois, j'évite seulement de regarder à un endroit s'il est dans mon champ de vision car, inévitablement, sa présence attire mon regard. C'est un phénomène physique, l'attraction que ça s'appelle. Et alors, on me perd momentanément. Neville a même remarqué que je partais en voyage fréquemment. C'est très vert comme endroit là où je vais.

James et moi, nous nous croisons aussi plus souvent dans les couloirs pour échanger quelques mots ou, simplement, pour nous sourire. Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas. Il était autant attiré par moi, que moi par lui; je le voyais bien. Restait à savoir si cet attachement était profond ou purement physique…

En tout les cas, hier, j'avais surpris une conversation entre deux 7e années aux toilettes : elles parlaient de James et de comment il avait envoyé paître Catherine Powell qui voulait remettre le couvert avec lui. Ça m'avait fait sourire bêtement, assise dans ma cabine. Puis, elles avaient commencé à échafauder des plans visant à le piéger afin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui pour la Saint-Valentin. J'avais tiré la chasse d'eau et étais sortie de ma cabine à ce moment les rendant mal à l'aise grâce à mon aura de professeur. Elles avaient quitté peu après; je devrais quand même mettre James en garde… Pour son bien, quoi…

Là, je me dirige vers les estrades du terrain de Quidditch pour le deuxième match de la saison de Gryffondor, contre Serdaigle, en même temps que tout le monde.

- « Hey professeur! »

C'est sa voix, grave et amusée. Je me retourne.

- « M. Potter, vous n'avez pas un match? » lui souris-je.

- « Si, mais vous devez me souhaiter bonne chance! » et, plus faiblement pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre, il ajoute : « demande-moi de marquer des buts pour toi, je le ferai! »

Son sourire est éclatant, irrésistible. Débordant de confiance en ses moyens. Si je m'écoutais, je l'embrasserais là, ici, maintenant.

- « Merde M. Potter, merde! » puis dans un souffle : « je veux quatre buts James! »

- « Comme si c'était fait! » me dit-il avec enthousiasme avant de me quitter au pas de course en direction des vestiaires.

Je secoue la tête, un sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres. Il est ce dont j'ai besoin, peu importe son âge. Il a cette façon d'envisager la vie avec candeur, fougue et audace. Il complète mes plus grosses lacunes en somme.

[…]

Je suis dans la tribune des professeurs et James vient de compter son premier but à la première minute de jeu. Dans le brouhaha des acclamations de la foule, je le vois faire un looping arrière avec son balai tendant un doigt au ciel.

- « Potter célèbre son magnifique but : une superbe démonstration d'une tremblante de Woollongong le faisant zig-zager entre les joueurs adverses… À la reprise, il y a mise en jeu au centre : Dubois contre Carter, Carter gagne… Serdaigle a le souaffle, Carter passe à White qui passe à Powell… Ils tentent une attaque en faucon! Elle est alors frappée par un cognard envoyé par Weasley… Chadwick récupère le souaffle, aperçoit Potter fin seul devant un anneau… »

J'écoute Crivey, le commentateur, comme tous mais mes yeux sont fixés sur James. Je vois donc très bien sa feinte magistrale pour déculotter le gardien adverse qui mène à son deuxième but.

- « Et c'est le buuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Potter est en feu cet après-midi! Et le voilà qui fait deux loopings arrière pour célébrer… »

Pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, il ne se passe rien d'important : comprendre James n'est pas au centre des actions. On encaisse bien un but, les cognards volent bas, Chase Chadwick se fait voler un but, Tyler Liles réalise un arrêt miraculeux mais je les suis à peine du regard. Je sautille sur place plutôt lorsque James marque son troisième but à la neuvième minute de jeu.

- « Potter fait trois loopings arrière avec son balai, je crois qu'il tient le compte de son nombre de but… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il les compte! Il n'en manquera pas un. James est un tel mélange d'homme et d'adolescent : stupéfiant! Et attendrissant.

À la seizième minute, Albus – qui joue au poste d'attrapeur – repère le vif d'or selon Crivey. Moi, je regarde James, encore en possession du souaffle. Il passe la balle à Dubois, se débarrasse de son couvreur, Dubois lui redonne le souaffle et, dans la zone ennemie, il s'élance pour tirer… lorsqu'il est atteint durement par un cognard. Directement sur son épaule droite. On entend tous le crac. Sans lâcher le souaffle, il est assez désarçonné par le coup et peine à rester sur son balai. Je retiens mon souffle.

Cependant, il fait passer le souaffle dans sa main gauche et tir, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

- « James Potter marque son quatrième but avec une pure détermination et une épaule en charpie! Quelques secondes après, Albus Potter a capturé le vif d'or! Gryffondor gagne 190 à 30! »

La foule est en liesse mais, moi, je n'ai de yeux toujours que pour James qui atterrit difficilement et reçoit les félicitations de son équipe avec une grimace de douleur. Puis, il chancelle et je le vois s'évanouir sur un de ses coéquipiers.

Je veux mourir aussi.

[…]

Une heure plus tard, à peine calmée de ma mini-crise d'hystérie que Neville a dû calmer, je le rejoins à l'infirmerie. Coup de chance, il y est seul et je me précipite sur lui.

- « James, James, ça va bien? » m'exclamé-je en tâtant son épaule pour m'assurer moi-même que tout était en place.

- « Parfaitement bien Véga! L'infirmière s'est occupé de moi, mais ne te gêne surtout pas pour vérifier plus en profondeur mon état » me dit-il, narquois.

Je le regarde fixement, puis, je regarde mes mains qui tripotent son épaule; il est torse nu. J'allume enfin. Je le repousse brusquement en m'empourprant.

- « Ne me refais jamais ca, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! »

Son sourire s'agrandit :

- « N'empêche, j'ai marqué tes quatre buts! » claironne-t-il.

Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça? Ils étaient superbes, mais pour le bien de mon cœur, fais attention à ta belle gueule? Je suis fière que tu aies risqué ta santé pour moi? Nah! Alors, comme d'habitude, j'en suis réduite à l'admirer.

_Arrêtes de baver!_

Hey, je ne bave pas! Pas encore du moins. Pour éviter de me changer en groupie, je vais changer de sujet, c'est plus sûr.

- « Et puis, tu feras gaffe James, j'ai surprise une conversation entre des filles; elles veulent te coller, et même te piéger, pour aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi samedi prochain. »

- « Ah » est sa réaction neutre, puis « j'ai le droit à une récompense pour mes quatre buts? »

- « Dépend de ce que tu as en tête » dis-je avec méfiance.

- « Donne-moi une retenue! »

J'ai bien entendu?!

- « Pardon? »

- « Ben oui, je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard si je suis en retenue avec toi! »

J'adore trop cette idée. Absolument aucune idée pourquoi…


	13. LA retenue

Voilà le petit dernier! :D

Merci, encore et toujours de ton soutien Kat! Merci Arya aussi!

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture, ce sera probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre! ;)

* * *

**LA retenue**

POV Véga :

- « Une retenue hein? »

Je n'ai jamais donné de retenue à James, ce ne serait pas très crédible… De plus, je ne me fais pas confiance du tout avec lui dans les parages.

- « Ouais, je pourrais ne pas faire mon devoir… »

- « Hors de question que tu mettes en jeu ton éducation pour une question aussi triviale! » le coupé-je, catégorique.

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Ce n'est qu'un devoir et ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas le meilleur élève de sixième année en métamorphose! »

- « Même! J'y réfléchirai pour la retenue, mais je veux ton devoir lundi sur mon bureau comme tous les autres! »

Non mais oh! J'ai un petit – gros – faible pour lui et il le sait probablement, mais ça ne le dédouane pas pour autant de faire ses devoirs. Son éducation prime sur tout. Je suis son professeur merde, pas une de ses groupies!

_À sa défense, je dirais que moi-même j'en doute parfois!_

La ferme Julian…

_… est habitée par des fermiers et est dans le champ, je sais._

[…]

Lundi matin.

J'ai cours avec mes élèves de 6e année et James est intenable. Assis à l'arrière, il n'arrête pas de parler avec ses copains en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise.

- « M. Potter, taisez-vous! Ouvrez-tous votre livre à la page 161 et lisez la section sur les animagis, cela devrait vous prendre une quinzaine de minutes! Ensuite, nous en discuterons ensemble » dis-je, avec le sourire, à ma classe avant de retourner à mon bureau.

Lorsque je m'y assis, je lève les yeux vers ma classe. Je surprends James en train de lancer des petits morceaux de parchemins sur d'autres étudiants assis dans la rangée devant lui. Bordel, il la veut vraiment sa retenue…

- « M. Potter, je veux vous voir à la fin du cours » lancé-je sèchement.

Je suis quand même en colère; il m'énerve! Il veut clairement me forcer la main.

- « Ok, professeur » me répond-t-il, tout joyeux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel; encore son côté gamin. En plus, il est très subtil… Je crois que je lui décernerais le prix du pire acteur au monde.

Le reste du cours se déroule sans anicroche.

- « Vous vouliez me voir professeur? » me dit James, un coup la cloche sonnée et les derniers élèves partis.

- « Franchement James, crie donc sur tous les toits que tu veux être en retenue avec moi le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin tant qu'à y être? »

- « Qui te dit que c'est pour être avec toi Véga? Peut-être que je veux seulement me cacher de toutes ces greluches qui me court après en ce jour dangereux pour ma santé mentale? » s'écrie-t-il, joueur.

Oh… J'en reste coite. Il a tellement raison! Encore.

- « Ou peut-être que je veux faire d'une pierre deux coups… » rajoute-t-il la voix caressante.

- « Retenue, samedi midi Potter. Mon bureau. » jappé-je. Presque.

Et, après un salut militaire, il s'éloigne. Je regrette déjà ma décision.

[…]

Tout au long de la semaine, je réfléchis aux moyens que je devrais utiliser afin de le maintenir à distance. De ne pas fléchir. Et, Julian finit par me dire que je devrais improviser, que si je connais mon rôle – ma place – tout devrait bien aller. Mon rôle? C'est simple. Son professeur. J'aviserai donc là-bas; je suis une adulte responsable. Moi.

_Qui essaies-tu de rouler en pensant ça… Toi?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, on est vendredi en soirée : la fête des amoureux achève. Il y a un instant, devant ma pile de correction et seule dans ma chambre, j'ai reçu un hibou. Le hibou/cupidon assurant le service pour le courrier du cœur en ce 14 février. Je déroule le parchemin. La lettre se lit comme suit :

_Lorsque tu as reçu ta moto, tu m'as dit qu'elle était « le seul cadeau tangible que ta mère ait fait à ton père ». Permets-moi d'en douter._

_À mes yeux, tu es le plus beau cadeau que ta mère ait jamais fait à Sirius! Certes, il n'était pas au courant du cadeau. Mais a-t-on besoin d'offrir immédiatement son cadeau pour qu'il en soit un? Elle lui aurait parlé de ton existence, un jour ou l'autre, et ta seule présence dans une vie – dans la mienne en tout cas – est un cadeau. _

_Puis, celui-ci était probablement involontaire. Mais un cadeau reste un cadeau, qu'il soit voulu ou non. La preuve? Chacun des sourires que tu fais en est un pour moi. JSP_

Je souris béatement – et niaisement, j'en suis sûre – c'est beau à m'en faire pleurer.

Au prochain conseil d'orientation, je lui suggère de devenir poète ou un truc du genre. Il sait parler aux femmes… Surtout ME parler. À croire qu'il sait exactement quoi me dire et quelle corde faire vibrer dans mon cœur pour que ça sonne juste. Pour me toucher à un endroit qu'il est le seul à atteindre. Pour que mes rêves deviennent réalités : c'est peut-être mièvre, mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je l'aime, je le sais, ce n'est plus une nouveauté, mais il vient de peut-être gagner sa chance avec moi et ça, c'est un fait nouveau.

J'ai le goût de pleurer tellement sa missive est belle – je me répète aussi – et je délaisse ma pile de copie à corriger. Je la finirai demain. Je décide d'aller me coucher immédiatement et de m'accorder le droit de rêver, juste pour cette nuit : les contes de fée peuvent y exister.

Je m'endors, ma lettre sous l'oreiller.

[…]

POV J-S :

J'ai ma retenue tantôt avec Véga et je suis quand même un peu nerveux. Je ne sais pas du tout comment elle a réagi à mon petit message d'hier, à ma simili déclaration. Était-elle seule quand elle a reçu ce message? A-t-elle trouvé ça cucul ou trop gros?

Je connais assez bien Véga et je sais qu'on a une sorte de connexion ensemble. Je le sens, c'est tout! Je sais instinctivement quoi lui dire, quoi lui écrire, quoi lui offrir. C'est bizarre! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de stresser comme un con quant à sa possible réaction. La décevoir serait ma mort. Et, elle a parfois des agissements totalement imprévisibles.

Je lui avais envoyé ce message pour… Je ne sais pas pourquoi au juste. Seulement pour me déclarer sans doute. Je le sentais encore que j'avais fait la bonne chose, j'ai comme un sixième sens en ce qui concerne Véga!

Et je ne sais pas du tout quand j'ai arrêté de la considérer comme une déesse intouchable, peut-être depuis ses larmes dans mes bras. Elle est toujours aussi divinement belle, mais voir les pleurs d'une femme tend à la rendre plus humaine. Puis, quand tu la consoles, tu commences à croire en tes chances. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

À 11h50, je sors du dortoir et les gars me souhaitent une « bonne retenue ». Ils m'ont vachement bien aidé à l'avoir cette retenue – méta est sans doute le seul cours où on est sage d'habitude, Véga sait rendre ses cours le fun – sachant bien que la Saint-Valentin est toujours une période où je dois constamment me planquer. Ils savent aussi que j'en pince sérieusement pour notre prof; me donner un coup de pouce était pour eux une évidence. Ils sont cool mes potes!

Quand j'arrive devant son bureau, je frappe nerveusement à la porte.

[…]

POV Véga :

J'entends frapper. Sûrement lui.

- « Entrez M. Potter! »

Je le vois entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui et je sens un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. Il est comme un rayon de soleil pénétrant et éclairant une pièce terne et sombre. Un beau rayon. Oui, il rayonne juste pour moi et me fait voir avec plus d'intensité, tout est plus vivant – éclatant – quand il est là! L'acuité de mes sens est plus développée par sa seule présence.

- « Salut James! » dis-je doucement.

- « Salut Véga! » me répond-t-il, d'un ton plutôt décontracté pour un mec venant de se déclarer et n'ayant pas obtenu de réponses…

C'est si évident que ça ce que sera ma réaction? Ou bien est-il comme moi : ma seule présence l'apaise?

- « Hier soir, j'ai reçu une lettre durant la correction de mes devoirs interrompant ma tâche brusquement. Ce sont des devoirs de 1ère année, tu les corrigeras avec moi et je vérifierai tes corrections par la suite. D'accord? »

- « Tu me demandes mon avis? Pour une retenue? » ricane-t-il.

Dit avec un sourire moqueur en plus.

- « Bah, tu as si bien fayotté hier! » dis-je en battant exagérément des cils ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

On s'installe donc côte à côte, sur mon étroit bureau, et on entame la pile à corriger dans la bonne humeur.

Je n'ai jamais autant pris plaisir à corriger qu'avec lui! Nos bras étaient toujours en contact, nos cuisses aussi parfois. James s'appliquait beaucoup, le sujet du devoir était assez facile et il prenait son travail à cœur : il donnait beaucoup de détails à ses corrections en me demandant des renseignements souvent. Je lisais quelquefois par-dessus son épaule – en m'assurant qu'on fasse plus que s'effleurer chaque fois – et, en riant, il me disait d'arrêter de copier. Assurément, j'aime corriger avec lui.

On arrive finalement à la fin de la pile en environ trois heures.

- « James… Pour ta lettre d'hier… » commencé-je.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard indéchiffrable.

- « T'en fais pas Véga! Je n'attends pas de réponses de ta part, je sentais seulement que je devais te dire ce que je ressentais c'est tout! Je… »

… me suis jetée sur sa bouche.

* * *

**Une petite review pour la pauvre auteure que je suis?**


	14. Conséquences

Voilà le petit dernier! :D

Merci, encore et toujours de ton soutien Kat! (J'espère que les gens reviewont plus ta fic que celle-ci! Loll)

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture, pour la suite, j'hésite entre faire deux autres chapitres ou un gros épilogue! Des avis?

* * *

**Conséquences**

POV Véga :

Il était en train de parler, il avait donc la bouche partiellement ouverte quand je m'y suis engouffrée. J'y ai glissé timidement ma langue. Son haleine sent la menthe, ses lèvres sont chaudes, sa langue est douce au contact de la mienne. Je l'ai totalement pris par surprise et il a figé pendant, je dirais, seulement cinq secondes. Ensuite, il a juste mis ses mains sur ma nuque et suivit sans hésitation le rythme – plutôt lent et langoureux – que j'imposais au baiser.

Finalement, j'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis un peu éloignée pour tomber dans deux forêts de questions.

- « C'est ma réponse. Tout est plus vivant quand tu es là » dis-je simplement.

- « C'est Nowel encore? » me demande-t-il d'une voix de petit garçon, tenant toujours délicatement ma nuque de ses larges mains.

Je pouffe :

- « Si tu es sage, le Père-Noël t'apportera des cadeaux! »

- « Il vient juste de passer, tu l'as manqué… » me souffle-t-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres.

Ce baiser est plus fougueux, plus passionné, plus exigeant au final. Plus lui. Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps, caressantes, pour finalement me prendre par les hanches et me serrer contre lui. Je me retrouve assise à califourchon sur lui. Ce baiser nous laisse pantelant tous les deux – je sens d'ailleurs son excitation monté contre mon bas-ventre. Un feu couve en moi, je ne peux pas le laisser sortir, il va tout consumer…

- « Mais tu sais que notre histoire est impossible? » lui demandé-je doucement, me contrôlant encore, après avoir retrouvé mon souffle.

- « Pourquoi? » se renseigne-t-il pendant que ses mains se baladent dans mon dos m'envoyant des frissons incontrôlables.

- « … Je suis ton professeur… Tu n'es même pas majeur… Tu es le fils de mes meilleurs amis… James, arrête… » gémis-je.

Il s'est mis à faire glisser ses lèvres le long de mon cou; il me rendra folle. Complètement dépendante des sensations qu'il fait naître en moi. Le feu brûle.

- « J'essaie de te parler là » lui dis-je, lui prenant le menton d'une main et caressant sa joue de l'autre.

- « Tu te rends comptes des conneries que tu dis aussi? » commence-t-il à s'énerver en se levant – je réussis à ne pas me ramasser sur le cul, je ne sais comment – et s'éloignant, il poursuit : « je t'aime, tu m'aimes… Ça veut rien dire pour toi? Tu viens de me dire justement que tu te sens plus vivante avec moi… »

Sa voix est presque suppliante. Son expression laisse voir son incertitude, l'incompréhension dû à sa jeunesse. Est-ce que l'amour suffit toujours? Bonne question. En fait, c'est la première fois qu'il me dit « Je t'aime » – mon cœur est en fête – mais il va de soi que j'aurais préféré que ces mots n'aient pas été jetées au beau milieu de notre première chicane…

- « … Et que je suis ton professeur aussi. Les choses sont loin d'être simple! » dis-je calmement, mais où perce tout de même mon début d'irritation.

- « Mes avis que c'est toi qui complique tout Véga! »

- « Tu es injuste James, vois les choses en face merde : les lois, les règlements, l'opinion publique… Tout est contre nous! Tu as bien juste seize ans » raillé-je.

- « Alors, c'est ça? C'est parce que je suis pas majeur? J'attendrai tes trois putains de mois avant de te toucher si tu veux! » tempête-t-il en faisant de frénétiques va-et-vient en face de moi.

C'est le problème le plus important, oui, mais pas le seul… Je retrouve soudain mon calme.

- « Je suis ton professeur, responsable de ton éducation, je peux pas tout foutre en l'air comme ça, sur un coup de tête. J'ai des responsabilités, tu comprends ça? »

- « Je comprends surtout que je suis un coup de tête pour toi. Que tu veux arrêter de vivre pendant deux ans, le temps que je sorte de Poudlard. »

Il fait ces constatations d'un ton atone. Est-ce que c'est ça que je veux? Je ne pense pas… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Mais je ne réponds pas. Il doit prendre mon absence de réponse pour un oui, car il continue :

- « Bordel de merlin, je suis prêt à t'attendre trois mois, mais mettre ma vie en stand by pendant deux ans..? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? C'est super égoïste de ta part quand même… Je t'aime comme un fou, mais je te verrai de loin sans pouvoir profiter de ma jeunesse. C'est de la folie! Il fallait pas me sauter dessus tantôt si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux! » s'exclame-t-il mi-rageur, mi-désespéré.

Et il a encore raison. Merlin, comment un jeune de seize ans peut comprendre la vie aussi bien? Pour me faire la morale à moi?

_L'âge n'a rien à voir Véga. Chacun voit la vie de façon différente, chacun a son caractère, et chacun l'enrichit de ses expériences propres. Parce qu'il est jeune, il n'aurait rien à t'apprendre? Il a quand même vécu; son bagage d'expérience est encore petit, oui, mais bien présent._

_C'est le problème avec vous, les vieux! Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs… Quelquefois, vous oubliez ce que c'est que d'être jeune. D'avoir des certitudes et de vouloir prendre des risques pour elles. _

Techniquement, on a le même âge Julian…

_Ouais, mais non. Je suis la partie de ta conscience encore jeune, celle que tu as mise au placard en commençant à enseigner ici. Celle que tu n'as jamais vécue entièrement. Celle qui veut sortir maintenant._

- « Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me ferais pas ça… » me dit-il d'une voix sourde en baissant la tête, inconscient du véritable savon que me passe mentalement Julian.

- « Tu as raison et je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça… »

Il relève la tête vers moi. Son visage est sombre, mais dans ses yeux brûle encore une lueur d'espoir.

- « Alors quoi? »

_Ouais, alors quoi madame la professeure?_

_Tu me fais rire quand même; tu disais que tu attendais le grand Amour. Celui qui chamboule tout. Tu l'as trouvé en James. Tu le sais puisque je le sais, toutes les fibres de ton être le savent. Il y aura forcément des changements dans ta vie. Et tu sais que James en vaudra la peine, tu le côtoies depuis si longtemps et tu sais… Oh, oui, tu sais ce qu'il te fait ressentir. Ce sentiment de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi s'il te le demandait. Mais tu bloques._

_Pourquoi? Tu dois prendre des risques dans la vie : l'amour c'est ça. C'est le plus beau des risques._

- « … Alors, je crois que Minerva devra se trouver un autre professeur de métamorphose cet été. »

La petite lueur d'espoir commence à s'étendre sur son visage.

- « Pour vrai? » me demande-il, sans vouloir y croire.

Je hoche la tête en lui souriant doucement.

- « Je lui donnerai ma démission dans quelques semaines… »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me prend dans ses bras :

- « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » me dit-il en ponctuant chaque « je t'aime » par un baiser sur mon visage.

- « Moi aussi jeune homme, mon bel amour… »

Son enthousiasme est contagieux. C'est une des raisons pourquoi je l'aime d'ailleurs; être avec lui me fait tout oublier et je me sens pousser des ailes.

- « Mais… Vraiment, on évite les gros contacts rapprochés avant tes dix-sept ans et on agit normalement l'un avec l'autre en public d'ici à la fin de l'année. Quand je songe à comment je devrai annoncer ça à ton père… » dis-je, catastrophée.

Ce qui le fait rire.

- « Je crois que ce qui importe à mes parents, c'est que je sois heureux! Et ça passe par toi. Je suis sûr en plus que ma mère s'en doute. »

Puis, il ajoute :

- « J'entourerai en rouge la date du 5 Mai dans mon calendrier! Après, tu seras à moi. »

Son sourire est carnassier.

- « Pffff, on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas! Même pas peur. Mais à ta place, je dirais un gros merci à Julian! »

Un éclair de compréhension traverse son regard.

- « Ta petite voix? » et comme je réponds affirmativement, il me murmure à l'oreille : « merci Julian! »

_De rrrrrrrrrrrrien!_

Non mais, Julian, arrêtes de ronronner par Merlin! Il y a de fortes chances que je me mette à le faire aussi sinon.


	15. Retour à la normale, prise 2?

Voilà le dernier, désolée pour le petit retard, je cherchais comment bien finir cette fic; je ferai donc un court épilogue « deux ans plus tard »!

Merci, encore et toujours de ton soutien Kat! Merci à lapetitefurie pour ma trentième review – wouhouu – et à Sunday vanille 91 pour la mise en favoris!

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture. ;)

PS : j'ai eu des conseils « de gars pour un gars » de mon ami Oli alors, certaines petites modifications sont survenues dans les chapitres précédents!

* * *

**Retour à la normale, prise 2…**

POV Véga :

Dans les jours qui ont suivi sa retenue, j'aimerais pourvoir dire que James et moi avons agi normalement l'un envers l'autre. Avec la distance requise entre un élève et son professeur afin de le faire croire à tous. Mais, sérieusement, je crois que moi aussi je mérite la palme de la pire actrice. Un beau couple de « razzies » comme dirait les moldus.

Je ne crois définitivement pas que nos amis proches aient été bernés le moins du monde par nos piètres performances – par exemple, Neville me regarde constamment avec un air consterné, mais il ne souffle rien en bon ami qu'il est, il me surveille seulement – mais je veux sauvegarder les apparences pour le reste de l'école. Jouer l'illusion; c'est rassurant les illusions, mais j'ai dépassé ce stade…

Pourtant, James et moi, nous ne nous voyons même pas seul à seule. Nous ne nous touchons pas non plus. Il a sa vie et j'ai la mienne, dans des sphères différentes : amour ne rime pas avec dépendance, ni pour moi ni pour lui. Je pense plutôt que c'est l'espèce de magnétisme entre nous qui est détectable, ça, et nos regards qui se cherchent constamment… Et qui ont de la difficulté à se lâcher, un coup qu'ils se soient trouvés. Mais je ne veux pas que ça nuise à mon travail.

C'est pourquoi, d'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers le bureau de Minerva en ce moment. J'ai pris deux semaines pour réfléchir à la façon de lui annoncer tout ça – pour lui remettre ma démission – et j'en ai convenu qu'elle méritait la vérité. De toute manière, en tant qu'amie des Potter, elle finirait par savoir pour James et moi. Sans compter qu'elle est peut-être ma supérieure, mais une amie pour moi également, certes pas très intime mais quand même…

J'arrive devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau de la directrice :

- « Leonitus. »

Je monte l'escalier qui vient d'apparaître et cogne à la porte du bureau rendu en haut :

- « C'est Véga, Minerva! » dis-je d'une voix que je me surprends à trouver calme.

Je crois que mon corps sait que c'est la chose à faire; il n'y a que ma tête qui doute encore. En même temps, j'ai l'habitude : elle analyse beaucoup trop. À m'en faire passer à côté de l'essentiel…

- « Entre Véga! »

Je pénètre dans la pièce circulaire sur son invitation.

- « Salut Minerva! » la salué-je en refermant la porte derrière moi, « Phineas, Albus! » rajouté-je avec le sourire.

- « Salut Véga! » me répond-t-elle avec un air résigné par-dessus les salutations des tableaux.

- « Tu sais la raison de ma visite? »

- « Je m'en doute… »

Hmmm. Je m'assis en face d'elle alors qu'elle continue :

- « Je vois tes regards depuis deux semaines et je connais ton intégrité. … Je connaissais Sirius et James aussi… Ils avaient une telle complicité! Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient intouchables, j'ai pu le constater durant sept années Véga. Ils doivent se féliciter en haut maintenant. Mais… Je ne peux encourager ça. Tu le sais? »

Je sais. Et je souris doucement, je visualise très bien la scène : mon père et le grand-père de James se tapant un high five au Paradis des sorciers à l'idée de la relation naissante entre leur descendant.

- « Je l'aime vraiment Minerva. J'ai essayé… Mais, j'ai compris assez rapidement : il est ce qu'il me faut. Il a cette intensité que j'ai toujours recherchée… Avec lui, c'est exactement ça, je me sens intouchable. J'ai conscience de comment fou cela peut sembler et c'est illégal en plus puisqu'il n'est pas majeur! Mais je me tiendrai loin de lui tant qu'il n'aura pas dix-sept ans – il est d'accord – et, je peux quitter mon emploi tout de suite si tu veux, mais j'aimerais bien terminer l'année scolaire en cours! Je te jure que je veillerai à remplir mes fonctions avec diligence d'ici à la fin de l'année! » clamé-je avec sincérité.

- « Je sais Véga, je sais. Je… je crois que ce serait effectivement mieux pour les étudiants si leur professeur reste en place et ne change pas d'ici aux examens. De plus, les élèves t'adorent….. Si vous restez discret, je devrais pourvoir fermer les yeux pendant près de cinq mois… C'est bien parce que tu as vingt ans d'ancienneté et que je t'aime bien, que j'ai confiance en toi malgré tout… Et qu'Albus m'a appris à croire en l'amour. »

Et le portrait d'Albus hoche vigoureusement la tête.

- « Merci Minerva! Vraiment beaucoup, du fond du cœur » lui souris-je en me levant.

- « Ça me fait plaisir Véga, tu me manqueras » me dit-elle avec un faible sourire comme je me lève et la prends dans mes bras.

Je quitte ensuite la pièce. Je dévale les escaliers, le cœur léger. On est samedi le 1er Mars et, au vu de l'heure, le match de quidditch opposant Poufsouffle et Serpentard ne devrait pas tarder. Je me mets donc en quête de James. Je le trouve en train de descendre les escaliers et de rire, de son beau rire franc et spontané qui illumine son visage, avec ses amis.

- « M. Potter, puis-je vous parler? »

Il se retourne, surpris. Mais agréablement surpris je décide.

- « Bien sûr professeur! »

Il remonte pour me rejoindre.

- « On te réserve une place dans les tribunes J-S! » lui lance son ami, Chase Chadwick, avec un clin d'œil en continuant sa descente.

- « Thanks mec! »

Il est soooooooo cool et, merlin, je n'ai même pas besoin de Julian pour me traiter de groupie énamourée!

_Je visite encore la ferme! Qui est dans le champ bien sûr._

- « Je ne serai pas longue et nous isoler serait une très mauvaise idée » ris-je lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller encore plus, ensorcelant. C'est injuste, c'est moi qui ai du sang gitan ici…

- « Tu doutes de mon self-control? » se moque-t-il.

- « Non, du mien! » réponds-je du tac-au-tac.

J'ajoute :

- « Je viens de donner ma démission à McGonagall. »

Je peux sentir ses yeux me caresser – je ne suis pas folle – et son sourire est ravageur.

- « Parfait mon étoile! »

- « Tu devrais aller au match avant que je ne te saute dessus! »

Et je le pense vraiment, c'est ça le pire.

- « Tant que ça? OK » rit-il en me jetant un regard brûlant cette fois avant de dévaler les marches quatre à quatre.

Bientôt me dis-je, déchiré, en le regardant s'éloigner.

[…]

Le vendredi suivant, le jour de mon 42e anniversaire, tout ce que j'ai reçu de James est son fameux cadeau, sa délicate chaîne aux deux pendentifs.

_J'ai pensé que tu « pouvais » l'accepter là. _

_JSP xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Il pense bien. Et, merlin, que c'est difficile de rester loin de lui. Depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments, depuis sa retenue surtout, j'ai vraiment l'impression de fuir ma vie. Parce que je me suis refusée une chose, elle me semble encore plus attrayante. Ma vie sans cette chose – sans lui – me semble maintenant affreusement banale, indigne d'être vécue. Je sais que ce fait est purement mental, mais la sensation est présente tout de même.

Le mois de Mars passe lentement. Horriblement lentement. Heureusement, j'avais mis Neville au courant et, malgré son incompréhension, il me reconnaissait dans mes « actes étranges, totalement inconscients et imprévisibles; mais si ça te rend heureuse! » et il m'aidait bien à me changer les idées.

En fait, dans ce mois, je n'avais pas flanché physiquement une seule fois. Je le voyais de loin, on s'échangeait des regards révélateurs, je voyais les autres filles lui tourner autour et je brûlais. Encore plus intensément maintenant qu'il se trimballait un écriteau marqué « Interdit » dans le front. Il rembarrait ma concurrence, mais quand même; elles avaient la latitude que j'aurais aimé avoir avec lui… Mais depuis que j'avais décidé de me lancer, j'avais totalement confiance en lui, confiance en nous, confiance en l'amour. Confiance en moi. Ma tête doutait, oui, mais pas mon cœur. Mon cœur de jeune fille qui croyait au pouvoir de l'amour.

Quand j'y songeais, je me disais que ça avait été probablement un des plus gros problèmes de ma mère : avoir si peu confiance en elle, en l'amour, qu'elle projetait ses doutes sur mon père. Je ne voulais pas de ça; je tombais complètement avec lui ou pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas de filets de sureté.

Le mois d'Avril était tout aussi terrible de lenteur. Je rongeais mon frein, c'est le cas de le dire. Je n'avais cependant pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer deux longues lettres durant ce mois. Des lettres où j'exprimais mes craintes et mes sentiments du moment. Où je lui disais à quel point rester loin de lui me pesait. Ça me soulageait beaucoup et j'adorais ses réponses.

[…]

Le matin du 5 Mai, un lundi, je m'étire en souriant. L'attente est finie; James est majeur depuis minuit! Je me prépare pour la journée en sifflotant et vais déjeuner. Neville est déjà à la table des professeurs.

- « Bonjour Neville! » dis-je d'une voix chantante.

- « Véga, tu sembles en forme » rétorque-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Je lui tire la langue; il sait très bien pourquoi je suis pleine d'entrain aujourd'hui! Justement James entre dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. Il me cherche du regard, me trouve et me fait des yeux qui veulent dire « tu ne peux plus te sauver ». Je lui souris niaisement.

- « Oh, boy! Tu as l'air d'une imbécile heureuse. Discrétion Véga! »

- « Tu as raison » lui dis-je en faisant un sourire contrit.

Je dois tout de même rester professionnelle, je quitterai Poudlard dans deux mois seulement… Par Merlin, voilà que j'ai hâte de quitter définitivement ce Château! James m'a vraiment lancé un sort. Bref, à la fin du petit-déjeuner, je me lève – sous les dernières recommandations moqueuses de mon ami de bien me comporter – et me rends à ma salle de cours sur une dernière grimace à son encontre.

J'y entre et laisse la porte ouverte. Les élèves arrivent peu à peu dans la classe. Enfin, James entre avec ses amis et s'assoit au deuxième rang, comme d'habitude. Comme il passe près de moi, je lui dis :

- « Bon anniversaire M. Potter! »

Il se tourne vers moi :

- « Merci professeur! Vous connaissez ma date de fête? »

Dit avec une pointe d'impertinence, mais ses yeux… Ses yeux disent une toute autre chose. Je décide de jouer le jeu.

- « Bah, vous savez, tout le monde sorcier doit savoir la date de naissance du premier né de l'élu » dis-je avec un sourire condescendant.

- « Évidemment! » me lance-t-il avec un grand sourire en rejoignant sa place.

Le cours se déroule comme un charme. À la fin de celui-ci, je m'assis à mon bureau et range mes devoirs à corriger. J'entends la classe se vider et la porte se fermer. Soudain, deux bras forts m'enserrent par derrière :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir? » me souffle mon James à l'oreille me faisant frissonner.

- « De la correction? » dis-je la voix joueuse.

- « Mauvaise réponse mon amour! » me répond-t-il en me mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

- « Oh, je devrais te trouver un trou dans mon horaire… »

J'en ferai moi-même un gros pour toi. Et, après l'année scolaire, tu pourras avoir tout mon temps! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai de ma vie, mais je serai avec toi; c'est l'important. N'est-ce pas Julian?

_Que oui!_


	16. Épilogue

La fin… :cry:

Désolée pour le petit retard, je cherchais comment bien finir cette fic, à ne rien oublier!

Cassedédie à Kat : de l'amour rien que de l'amour pour toi, l'essentiel non? :amour:

DISCLAIMER : le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling; seuls Véga, et autres OC, sont à moi.

Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

**Épilogue**

POV Véga :

Je me suis faite réveillée tôt en ce samedi. James a écourté ma nuit en partant pour son entraînement matinal; il s'était fait engager, dès sa sortie de Poudlard, par les Falcons de Falmouth. Sa fierté de faire parti du groupe sélect de joueurs qui ont intégré une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch dès leur dix-huit ans est drôle à voir.

Moi, je me charge seulement de veiller à ce que ses pieds restent bien sur terre et que sa tête garde une taille relativement acceptable. C'est mon rôle, un travail bénévole à temps plein demandant – donnez des milliers de gallions à un jeune et vous verrez, aussi mature ce jeune soit-il, que c'est une catastrophe – mais très plaisant!

Plaisant même quand je me fais « accidentellement » réveillée – selon ses dires – à l'aube par des baisers papillons dans le cou comme ce matin. J'imagine bien qu'on a déjà vu pire comme réveil…

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup à faire de toute façon. Je dois m'attaquer aux derniers préparatifs du dîner d'anniversaire à James. Il n'est officiellement pas au courant de cette petite après-midi surprise mais, comme son anniversaire est dans quatre jours, il doit se douter que j'ai organisé quelque chose. Il me connait trop bien.

Seront présents à ce dîner : Chase, Tyler, Ethan et sa copine, Jonathan (un de ses nouveaux coéquipiers, un de leurs batteurs, de deux ans plus vieux seulement), Albus et sa copine, Lily, Harry et Ginny, Cassandre et son mari ainsi que ma mère et Mireille. J'avais finalement présenté James à Cassandre et ils s'étaient très bien entendus immédiatement. Tout le monde tombe pour James, comme dit son ami Ethan souvent; il a cette capacité d'adaptation et de compréhension qui le rend agréable à tous. D'ailleurs, mon entourage au complet l'avait très bien accueilli, pas que je m'attendais à un rejet brusque de leur part mais bon… La réaction la plus vive était venue de ma mère; j'en suis encore surprise!

Ma mère qui s'était mise à pleurer en le voyant, avant même que je le présente sous son nom en entier. Ma mère qui, ensuite, s'était mise à parler comme un moulin à paroles car « il avait les yeux de Lily ». Du coup, ma mère ne le lâchait plus quand on se rendait chez elle et elle l'inondait de souvenirs chaque fois. C'était plutôt drôle de voir James patauger avec cette admiratrice fragile et vulnérable, il s'y prenait assez bien quand même, et on entendait raconter les exploits des maraudeurs tous les deux avec joie encore et encore.

Pour sa part, à l'annonce de notre relation, Harry m'avait simplement dit que son fils avait bon goût avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de me dire que nos pères devaient être « aux anges ». Humm. Et j'avais stressé encore pour rien! Tandis que Ginny criait un gros « je le savais ». En fait, seuls Albus et Lily n'étaient pas très à l'aise au début quand ils me voyaient mais, bon, je venais de quitter mon poste à Poudlard aussi. C'était normal, ils devaient se déshabituer à m'appeler professeur et apprendre à me connaître vraiment. À me voir comme la copine de leur grand frère seulement : pas évident.

Bref… J'avais décidé hier de faire un barbecue pour ce dîner, comme les moldus, la météo étant très clémente ces temps-ci. De plus, notre cour arrière donne sur le magnifique port de Falmouth, ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter. Je dois donc aller faire des courses. Mais, j'ai encore le temps de me prélasser au lit en attendant.

Cela faisait presque deux ans que James et moi étions « officiellement » ensemble et je ne regrettais tellement pas ma décision d'avoir quittée mon emploi, d'avoir voulue nous laisser une chance. D'avoir laissée une chance à l'amour. Sur cette pensée, je caresse mon ventre par réflexe, par habitude. Ça valait la peine.

_Cassandre a toujours raison!_

Je sais Julian! Et puis mon James…

Oh, il était loin d'être parfait, mais parfait pour moi et notre vie semblait l'être; elle l'était, mais juste pour moi. Avec toute ses imperfections. Songer ça me fait penser à ce que mon père avait écrit à ma mère en accompagnement de sa rose éternelle : « on est loin d'être parfait, mais notre amour l'est » ou quelque chose du genre. Et, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette perfection – ou cette illusion de perfection, parce que rien n'est parfait – demande un travail constant. Une dose d'effort réciproque pour garder son niveau et, surtout, une bonne communication avec son partenaire. Je ne prendrai jamais James – mon James avec son caractère si buté parfois, mon gamin boudeur, mon homme – pour acquis. Ni son amour, surtout pas son amour dirai-je, je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour le mériter. Pour être heureuse. Je suis une lionne après tout.

Après un coup d'œil au réveil, je décide qu'il est temps de me lever. Je vais d'abord prendre une longue douche avant de m'habiller légèrement d'une robe d'été – il fait vraiment chaud pour un début Mai – et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée de ma superbe petite maison en Cornouailles. Je prends un solide petit-déjeuner, lis la gazette et pars faire l'épicerie.

[…]

Tout le monde est arrivé, même Jonathan qui s'est arrangé avec le capitaine de l'équipe pour qu'ils retiennent ses poursuiveurs – dont James – pour leur parler stratégie afin de le retarder. Mon amour devrait arriver bientôt…

En parlant de lui, j'entends des pas sur le porche extérieur.

- « Véga mon étoile! Le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de la planète est à la maison! » crie-t-il depuis le vestibule où je l'entends déposer son sac de sport.

Jonathan à mes côtés se met à toussoter et Chase à ricaner. Les autres s'esclaffent silencieusement. Je sors donc de la cuisine pour essayer de garder la surprise un peu plus longtemps… Comme je sors, James s'exclame :

- « Les gars, vous pouvez sortir, le rire de hyène de Chase vous a tous vendu… Bonjour n'amour! »

Il me prend dans ses bras en me voyant.

- « Je peux sortir aussi James? » s'écrie naïvement ma mère alors que tous commencent à entrer dans notre salon.

- « Bien sûr madame ma belle-mère préférée! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, _comme s'il en avait une centaine_. N'empêche, il est quasi devenu son Dieu.

- « Yo les mecs! » dit-il en serrant la main de ses potes de Poudlard. Puis : « Jo! J'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose quand Harper m'a retenu après l'entraînement pour me montrer une feinte qu'il savait que je maîtrisais! »

- « Pas cool! Sorry, mais je dirai pour ma défense que ta copine maîtrise les yeux de chiens battus à la perfection! »

- « Je sais, crois-moi je sais… »

Tandis que James continuait de saluer tous les invités, je vais surveiller la cuisson de mes entrées. Je les sors du four quand je vois leur couleur dorée parfaite. Puis, je sors les côtelettes de porc du frigo pour se servir du grill extérieur. Je sors aussi les salades que j'ai préparées ce midi et je m'active ensuite à placer mes entrées sur un plateau. Après une dizaine de minutes seule, deux bras forts m'enserrent par derrière :

- « Merci » me souffle James en laissant trainer ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi » ronronné-je.

- « Comment as été ta journée? Skye n'as pas été trop tanante? » me dit-il en caressant mon ventre rebondi.

Oui, je suis enceinte, de six mois en plus. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais je suis déjà dans la quarantaine. Mon horloge biologique n'attendra pas, elle. Alors, c'était le moment où jamais pour moi d'enfanter. J'aimerais bien avoir un mini-James qui serait destiné à avoir les yeux de son père! Mais James est persuadé que ce sera une fille ayant mes yeux, d'où le prénom Skye et ses paroles « on a peut-être des noms d'étoiles, mais ma fille aura le ciel tout à elle ». Sérieusement, il me coupe toujours et encore le souffle avec ses répliques, je n'ai rien trouvé à répliquer. J'ai seulement adopté ce prénom aussi.

- « Non, elle dormait, son p… »

Je suis coupée par Chase.

- « Ah, vous voilà les amoureux! Je peux avoir une autre bière Véga? Et, big, je veux pas cafter, mais ta frangine drague ton pote Jo! »

- « Quoi?! Mais merde! »

James sort en furie de la pièce. Tandis que je donne une nouvelle bière à Chase, je l'entends clairement gueuler à sa sœur :

- « Lily, il est trop vieux pour toi! »

- « Attends, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là » réplique-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Je trinque alors ironiquement mon verre de jus de pomme, que je viens de me servir, avec la bouteille de Chase.

- « Nan, mais moi c'est pas pareil! »

- « Cool mec! J'ai déjà quelqu'un anyway, tu le sais et elle n'est pas mon genre » essaie de tempérer Jonathan tandis que Lily crie un gros : « Ah bon, et en quoi? »

Dieu que j'aime cette famille. La mienne et bientôt… Je caresse mon ventre, le regard rêveur.

FIN

* * *

**Des reviews? Vous avez aimés en général?**

**À la revoyure! :D**

**EDIT: merci à la guest pour ses deux reviews! :D**


End file.
